The Third Musketeer
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Abigail Tate also known as Abs or Gail returns to beacon hills, to help her best friends. she never wanted to deal with the supernatural again, but now she does. Will she be able to fall in love like she wanted to, Will she give up her human life to become a werewolf like her fellow friends, will her and Lydia ever get along, guess your going to have to find out.
1. prologue

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, this is just the prologue, and the first chapter will be up after this. I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story.**

Trees, and more trees, that's all I was passing for the last two hours, the wind blowing my long curly dark brown hair, my head lights turned on making sure I wouldn't hit anything, or anyone. I sighed thinking back to the begininng.

**Flashback**

_"First day of school honey you ready?" asked my mother_

_ "Yay!" I squealed looking at the elementry school_

_"Your going to make a lot of friends Abigail," says my father_

_ "Do you want me to walk with you to your class?" asked my mom_

_"Pease!" I begged_

_ We got out of the car and my mom stopped to talk to two women with their sons. I looked at them, one had long hair and the other had kind a long but spiked._

_"Melissa, Elizabeth its good to see you," says my mom_

_ "Kayla look at you, oh and this must be little Abigail," says Elizabeth_

_I smiled and walked forward as the two boys were arguing over who was cooler superman or batman._

_"No batman is way cooler then superman," says the boy with spiky hair_

_ "No way bro superman is cooler," says the long haired boy_

_"your both wrong!' I pipped in_

_ they both look at me like how would I know._

_ "The flash is way cooler," I giggled_

_"ok scott she has a point," says the spiky haired boy_

_ "no way man superman is still better," says scott_

_"No! superman sucks!" I growled_

_ he looks at me with a glare and then smiles at me, "I'm scott, this is stiles," _

_"I'm Abigail," I shook his hand_

_ "Great we're the three musketeers now," smirks Stiles_

_we all laughed as we headed to class._

**end of flashback**

**flashback**

_"Alright class time to buddy up with someone for story time, and no Stiles you, scott and Abigail can not be in a group of three," says the teacher_

_ I looked around and look to see a boy with curly hair, I smiled and walked up to him._

_"wanna be my buddy?" I asked sitting down by him_

_ "Sure," he smiled_

_"I'm Abigail," I introduced myself_

_ "I'm Isaac," he shook my hand_

_"I think we're going to be really good friends," I giggled_

**end of flashback**

**flashback**

_"she's so beautiful," sighed Stiles_

_ "who?" I asked_

_"her name is lydia martin," says scott_

_ I glared at her, she was the one the pushed my tray and made my food go in my lap._

_"I don't like her," I growled_

_ "What! Why?" asked stiles_

_"remember yesterday, and it was no accident," I pouted_

_ "Hey Lydia looks like your going to ignore me again," he sighs_

_"What you think your way better then anyone to talk?" I asked witha glare_

_ "Only you Tate," she growls_

_I took my shoe off and threw it at her head and bam she went down._

_"Abs!" yelled Stiles_

_ "Serves her right," I murmured_

_"Abigail Tate!" _

_ "uh oh!"_

**End of flash back**

**flashback**

_"What do you mean your moving?" asked Stiles_

_ "Dad got a new job over in new zeland," I whispered_

_"but you can't leave us we're the three muskateers," says Scott_

_ "I know scotty but I have to," I started to cry_

_"here," says stiles_

_ I looked up to see him holding out a bracelet that said forever, stiles and scott held the other two up and put it on their wrist. I hugged them tightly and cried. we were only in 7th grade._

_"I'll miss you, you guys are my best friends and my brothers," I cried_

_ "Forever and always," says stiles_

_"forever and always!"_

**End of flash back**

**flashback**

_"I wish you didn't have to leave," whispers Isaac_

_ "I know, I wish I didn't have to either," I said hugging him_

_"You'll message me and write me?" he asked_

_ "of course Izzy," i giggled_

_"goodbye Abs," he said giving me one last hug_

_ "Isaac?" I whsipered_

_we pulled away and i pushed my lips to his, and he kissed me back, we seperated, and I blushed_

_"wow," he smiles_

_ "Wow is right," I giggled_

_"my first kiss," _

**End of flashback**

**flashback**

_"So your really coming back?" asked Scott_

_ "Yep seeing as your mom is letting me stay at your house," I laughed_

_"really your mom talked to my mom?" he asked_

_ "Yep, just don't tell stiles, I want to surprise him," i giggled_

_"when are you coming back?" he asked_

_ "sometime in the middle of are sophmore year," I smiled_

_"Sweet, oh hey stiles is call," says Scott_

_ "Add him in the call, just don't say anything," I said strongly_

_"Hey! there's my girl," says Stiles_

_ "Sti! I miss you so much," I smiled_

_"I do too, I wish you were here to start sophmore year with us," he says kinda sad_

_ "I know and I wished I was there for eighth grade, and freshmen year, and now sophmore year sorry guys," I said sadly_

_"its all good your still there for us in our hearts," says Scott_

_ "What poem have you've been reading," I laughed_

_knock knock "Abigail dinner," says mom_

_"Alright, guys I got to go," I siad_

_ "Love you Gail," says stiles_

_"Bye Abs," says Scott_

**End of flashback**

**flashback**

_One miss call, wonder who its from._

_ "Abigail listen to me, Laura's dead, the alpha killed her, and he bit some new kid, don't come home," says Derek's voice "I know you want to get involved but don't Abby,"_

_the messaged ended and I looked at my picture of my family, my family were a bunch of supernatural hunters, and of course my father and brother were killed by a werewolf, and a couple of days ago so was my mom. _

_"I know I told you guys I would stay out of all of this, even though you tried so hard to get me involved, but now is the time for me to actually get involved," i said to the picture._

**End of flashback**

**flashback**

_"Don't kill him please, he's my friend!"_

_ "No Move Abigail he's a monster and they deserve to die!"_

_"Not all of them!"_

_ "John please teacher your sister what happens when you disobey,"_

_"Alright,"_

_John pulling me by the arm and threw me to the ground, he grabbed his knife and jabbed it into my arm cutting a big chunck of my skin off and letting it bleed to death all you could hear is my Screams._

_ "Did you learn your lesson Abigail?"_

_"No! I vow to protect the innocent Werewolves, matter of a fact all supernatural that are innocent!"_

_ "John?"_

_"Got it,"_

_John grabbed me again and threw me against the wall, ripping the back of my shirt open and digging into my skin the crest symbol of their clan as they put it. again he did it slow and deep as my screams kept on coming._

_"STOP!."_

**end of flashback**

I shook my head at the memories, saving Derek's life and becoming a outcast of the family. and now here I am driving back home to beacon hills, I couldn't get a hold of Scott or stiles, or even Derek for that matter. I looked to see the welcome to beacon hills sign.

"Here we go," I whispered

**and there's the prologue I hoped you enjoyed it, kinda gives you a clue on her background, and how she met some of the people. so sit back and wait for the first chapter and don't forget to review please.**


	2. Welcome back to beacon hills

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I stopped in front of the McCall's house, Melissa wasn't home, but stiles and scott were home, I smiled and threw my bag over my shoulder and shut my quietly, I walked inside the house and up the stairs, and stopped in front of Scott's door.

"We have go help Derek like now Scott!" says Stiles

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled slamming the door open

They both scream and fall on the ground, I laugh my head off putting my bag on the ground.

"Geez Gail did you really have to..." Stiles stopped and stared at me

"Hi boys," I whispered

"Your really here i'm not dreaming?" asked Stiles with tears in his eyes

"I'm here buddy," I smiled

He ran at me full force and knocked me over, and then Scott ran and jumped on us, we were all laughing.

"Gail what are you doing here?" asked Stiles

I looked at Scott with a cheeky grin on my face, as I giggled

"Surprise I'm here to stay," I laughed

"What! no way!" yelled Stiles

"Yes way," I said getting up

"You knew didn't you?" Stiles asked scott

"ya buddy I knew," he laughed

"You guys are jerks," he mummbled

A sound from a police radio caught my attention, "He on the move go go go!" it said

I looked at the boys as they looked at me, I stared at them intently and smirked.

"Well come on lets go get him," I laughed running down the stairs

"Wait do you even know what's going on?" asked Stiles

"No not really but this person must be important if your tracking him with one of your father's radios," I said with a small smile

"See she gets it Scotty, she never ask questions," he grabs his keys and we head out.

we stopped in front of the old Hale house and grab the keys from the inside.

"Oh I don't think so honey I want to drive this one," I said taking the keys

I drove off and soon we started to have a car behind us, I looked up into the mirror Kate Argent huh, shouldn't be surprised.

"Do me a favor, and open this cubby right here," I pointed at a small cubby

"why whats in there?" asked Scott

I looked at him and he sighed opening it and took out the gum, I snached a piece and mummbled thanks.

"Gail drive faster now!" yelled Stiles

"You didn't have to tell me twice," I punched it and drove off seeing as we lost the hunter.

We found Derek, and I stopped the car and opened the door so he could get in. When he got in he stopped and stared at me like he seen a ghost.

"Uh Hi D," I laughed Nervously

"Wait you know him?" asked stiles

"Story for another time bro," I mummbled taking off

"What part of laying low do you not understand?" asked Scott

"Damn it I had him," Yelled Derek

"The alpha?" asked Stiles

"Yes, it was right in front of me and the freakin police showed up," says Derek

"Oh hey there just doing their jobs," says stiles

"cool it D we'll get him," I said looking at him

"Woah wait we oh no I don't think so you are not...Stiles shut up no back seat driving," I growled

"Ya thanks to someone who made me the biggest fugitive in the entire state!" yelled Derek

"You did what,": I screamed "You are in so much trouble,"

"Can't you get past that I made a mistake," Says scott

"Oh no Scott your going to get it," i snapped back

"Great," he mumbled

"My sister said two things about it, someone named Harris," says Derek

"The chem teacher?" I asked looking at him

"Eyes on the road Shorts," he growled

"Don't call me short!" I snapped

Yes I am Five feet tall, and a year younger then all of the boys, I just skipped a grade, plus started kindergarden early.

"and second was some kind of symbol," he pulled a picture

"You know what this means?" asked Derek as scott grunted

"I've seen it on a necklace, on alison's necklace," says scott as I punched it.

After dropping Derek off at home and getting Stiles to take us home, they cornered me so I told them everything about, my parents, meeting Derek and what happened, no one answering my calls.

The next morning I rolled out of bed literally and put on shorts, and a van halen half top that was white, I slipped on my converse and put on my eyeliner and mascarra. I walked out to Scott to see him ready to go, I grabbed my keys and drove us to school.

"Hey Gail," says Stiles yawning

"Morning Sti," I mummbled

I walked into the office and got my shit together and walked out and BAM! I ran right into someone.

"Nice going Abigail, first day of school and you run into someone," I talked to myself

"Abigail?" asked the person I bumped into

I looked up to meet beautiful blue eyes, and sandy colored curly hair, "Oh my god Isaac Lahey is that really you!" I yelled throwing my stuff and hugging him

"the one and only," he laughed hugging me back.

we finally got off the ground and I realize he was way taller then me, and had a black eye?

"Isaac what happened to your eye?" I asked with a sad look on my face.

"Uh Lacross," he says

I smiled, but stopped, you wore protective helmets to not get black eyes.

"lair!" I growled

he looked at me wide eyed and sighed, he told me how his father beat him and didn't want anyone knowing, I sighed and promised him I wouldn't say anything. Isaac got slammed into a locker, I looked up and remembered the douche look.

"Out of my way grave digger," he says

"Hey Jackass, how about you watch where your going!" I yelled at him

everyone stopped and turned to me, like no one ever stands up to him.

"What was that short stop?" he growls

"you heard me Jackass," I smirked

"The names Jackson pipsqueak," he glared

Ok seriously I maybe the shortest girl, but you know what, I have a temper when it comes to being called short.

"No i'm pretty sure it's Jackass, and your just calling me short, and pipsqueak because it makes you feel big about yourself seeing as you have a fucking small penis!" I yelled at him grabbing Isaac and walking off.

"you really didn't have to do that," he says

"Yes I did Isaac he's such a douche bag, always has been since he was a kid," I growled

"This also has something with him calling you short doesn't it?" he asked

"What! no not at all," I said sarcastically

He laughed and hugged me, we went are sepereate was, by the time of lunch, Stiles ran up to me.

"Jackson knows about Scott, he has no proff but he knows," says stiles freaking out

"Could this day get any worse," I mumbled

"Worse whats going on?" asked stiles

"Jackass, pissed me off this morning, when he ran right into Isaac, plus called me short," I growled

"You really should let this whole short thing..shuting up now," he gulped

"Look class is about to start I'll see you after class ok," I hugged him and walked off

I walked into my chem class, and sat down by Isaac, he gave a small smile before telling me what page we were on. I read quietly, I moved my hand and it touched Isaac's. I kept it there waiting to see if he would move his but he didn't, I looked up a little to see that he was blushing. I finally moved it feeling my own face heat up.

"Sorry," i whispered

"N-no your fine," he smiled

"alright," I smiled

After class Stiles and I headed back to his house, I colasped on the bed, before I turned to see Derek.

"Yo Da-Derek," says Stiles

I pushed him out there to talk to his dad, I turned to Derek and gave him a look. he just rolled his eyes, I got up and popped my head out the door to see Mr. Stilinski.

"Abigail Tate is that you?" he asked

"Yes sir it is," I laughed shutting the door and hugging him

"You look just like, actually no, not like your parents more like Melissa with your hair," he says I smiled i'm glad he didn't say like my mother.

"it was good seeing you," I hugged him and went back in side with Stiles.

Derek knocked Stiles against the Door.

"You say one word," derek threatened

"like what like hey dad Derek hales in my room bring your gun?" asked stiles

"Ok you two lets get to work," I said pulling them apart.

Derek fixed his jacket and stiles fixed his and derek moved making Stiles flinch

"Oh my god," he says

"Scott going to get the necklace?" asked Derek

"No but he's still trying, there's something else we can try," he says

they talked about the school and how scott sent a text to alison but it wasn't him who sent it, so they were going to find out who did with the help of Danny! oh geez this should be interesting.

"Who is he again?" asked Danny

"That's my cousin...Miguel," says Stiles

I laid on the bed reading a comic book, and tried so hard not to burst into laughter at the sound of that.

"why does he have blood on his shirt?" asked Danny

"He gets these awful nose bleeds," I mumbled

"Miguel didn't I say you could borrow one of my shirts," say stiles

I watched as Derek took his shirt off and tried to find a shir that would fit but found not but one, and it looked like shit on him, I bursted into laughter. Derek took the book and threw it at me as I fell of the bed. I got up and glared at him as he gave a triumph smirk.

We found out it came from the hospital and from his mom, and now we were on are way there, stiles wasn't going to be able to play first string. I felt bad I couldve gone by myself but Derek insisted he took Stiles too.

"Oh one more thing," says Derek

"Ya?" asked Stiles

Bam! Derek knocked his head against the steering wheel, "you know what that was for go, go!" he says As I got out of the car. Stiles was already walking when I looked at derek

"Becareful," says Derek

"I'll do my best," i said running up to Stiles

We walked through the hospital and couldn't find his uncle or jenifer his nurse, I stopped to see the wheel chair empty, oh no. We turned to see Derek's uncle with a half burnt face.

"You must be stiles, and you must be the lovely Abigail, i didn't think you would come home," he says

I back up holding stiles back, we turned to see his nurse, I glared at her. Derek came out of know where and knocked the nurse out, I grabbed stiles and we crawled away, Stiles got me out of there saying derek would be fine.

"I hope your right Stilinski, I hope your right,"

**Well there ya guys go the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be up soon so stay tune and don't forget to review!:) peace!**


	3. Winter formal

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

Stiles went to deal with Scott, while I headed home to make sure Melissa was ok, but she still wasn't home but there was someone sitting on the steps. Isaac looked up at me and smiled.

"Uh Hi," he smiled

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Scott said that you lived with him now, when we were getting ready for the game," he says

"Oh, right so what's up?" I asked shivering

"Are you cold? here," he says giving me his jacket

"you don't have to," I said taking it

"no its fine, by the way who are you going to the winter formal with?" he asked

"Seeing as I just started school again and no one has popped the question, no one yet," I said blushing

"would you..um...like...to go with...m-me?" he stuttered

I felt my heart pick up and my smile grew as I jumped him.

"Yes, Yes I would love to go with you," I laughed

"r-Really?"

"Yes silly," I smiled

"Well I better get home," he says helping me up

"Ya, um goodnight," I mumbled while I was blushing like crazy

"night," he said staring at me for a little bit and walked off.

I went inside and went to my room, and collasped on my bed, with a smile on my face.

The next moring I heard Stiles and Scott talking, I grumbled and rolled out of bed, my hair going everywhere.

"Why are you guys so loud," I opened the door

They stopped and looked at me wide eyed, and I looked down to see I was only in my sports bra and short shorts.

"STOP STARING!" I yelled and walked to Scotts drawer and pulled out a ninja turtle shirt and slipped it on.

"that's my top," he whined

"boo hoo," I mummbled

"I'll be right back," says stiles

Two minutes later he came back with pop tarts and a glass of orange juice, my grumpy face became happy face and I squealed and sat on the bed and ate, while they searched for his phone. When i finished I walked into my room, and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, a beige tank top, and a long sleeved off the shoulder white top, I slipped on my high tops and walked down to my car. When I got to school, everyone was ogling over me like a piece of cake, I turned the corner and bam! I ran into someone again.

"Nice job Abs two days in row I bump into someone," I mummbled

"talking to yourself again?" asked Isaac

I looked to see him picking up my stuff and his, my face grew hot and I looked down.

"Oh god I'm so so sorry," i mumbled picking up my books

"Abs, i'm fine are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, I just hate mornings," I laughed

"Ah I see, here," I looked up as he helped me up

"Hey i got to go but i'll see you later for the dance," I said smiling giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I was walking and stopped to see Alison and Lydia.

"Abby, your coming with us to look for dresess, even though were not buddy buddy," says Lydia

"Hi Lydia I'm good thanks I would love to go," i said sarcasticaclly.

"you look familiar," says Alison

"Well our parents did use to have dinner together," I said smiling

"Oh my god Abigail," she hugged me

As we got to the mall I looked at dresses with Alison, and decided to look at one dress. "Abigail, Abigail, Abigail why does this not surprise me," says Peter

I looked up and glared at him.

"My dear you shouldn't glare no matter how pretty you are," he says grabbing my chin

"Ooo looks like your fiesty little girl, what I don't get is that your family was murdered by werewolves yet you hang around them,"

"Leave me alone," I smacked his hand

'See fiesty I see why all the guys want you," he chuckled

"I said leave," I turned to walk away

"I think this would be really pretty on you," he said holding up the black dress "Its just like your heart," he says

"no its like yours, and my family," I walked off

That night I was getting dressed in a white puffed out dress, I slipped on silver high heels, my hair curled and pulled up while i had two hairs by my ears out. I walked bye Scott's bedroom and saw Melissa and him.

"Honey you look beautiful, your date is going to be breathless," she said hugging me

"Thanks Melissa," I smiled

"Honey how many times do I have to tell you its mom to you," she laughed

"Sorry mom," I laughed

I looked at Scott and hugged him and walked down stairs when the door bell rang. I opened the door to see Isaac in a tux, damn he looked hot. I smiled as Melissa took pictures and let us go. we got to the dance and I saw Lydia and Stiles and Jackass I mean Jackson and Alison.

We got inside and the place looked awesome, I looked around like a kid in a candy store.

"Wanna dance?" he asked

I nodded my head as he lead me to the dance floor, it was a slow song at first so I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands were place on my hips.

"Abs, you look Breath taking," whispered in my ear

I felt my heart skip a beat, and I looked up at him, "You don't look bad yourself handsome," I fluttered my eyelashes

he lifted one hand to my cheek and smiled at me, he started to lean down and I started to lean into him.

'_oh my god he's going to kiss me, I've been waiting for this for a long time, well he was my first kiss but still!'_

"ABIGAIL!"

Isaac pulled back and looked at Stiles.

"WHAT! STILES! I yelled at him

Stiles fell backwards and got up and looked at me.

"Jackson went missing and Lydia went after him to find him and Alison went off with Scott," he says

"And?" I asked

"I need your held to look for Jack..Found him," says stiles as he ran off

"Pain in my ass," I growled

"hey its ok," he lifted my chin up to look him the eyes, and leaned in again, and I did too again.

"ABIGAIL!" yelled Stiles running back

"For the love of Kami! stiles what!" I pulled away and looked at him

"Lydia is missing," says stiles wide eyed.

I stopped, Peter shit! "Hey, hey Abs look at me," says Isaac "go help him find her ok,"

"but what about you?" I asked with sad eyes

"Make it up to me," he said with a small smile

"Ok I defintatly will," I smiled and started to walk off

"Abs!" he turned me around and smashed his lips against mine

my eyes were wide but they finally closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. his tongue moved across my bottom lip and I gave him access, and I moaned once his tongue slipped in. we finally pulled away and I felt my whole face flushed.

"ok, please tell me that's a sneak peak for the make up?" I asked like a shy girl

"you'll just have to wait and find out," he smiled

"Gail time to go," says Stiles pulling me away

We ran to the field and found peter over her, he had bitten her, I glared at him and shoved him off, but he grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Tell me how to find Derek hale," he says holding my wrist out

"How would I know that how would I know that!" stiles freaked out

"Stiles don't tell him anything got it dont do it!" I snapped

"Shut up," he said twisting my wrist "Or I'll do it!" he snapped

"God no this can't be happening!"

**dun dun dun! I hoped you liked it, please review and let me know what you think, the next chapter will be up soon, peace out peeps!**


	4. This means War

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I opened my closet, and opened a chest to see my throwing knives and bow and arrows, After the whole thing with peter, stiles got me home, and I saw my car in the drive way, Isaac was a life saver. I ran out to my car and drove to the hale house, I saw the party had already started without me. I ran in to see Peter dragging Kate inside, shit!

I ran inside to see he already slit her throat, I pulled back on the arrow and shot at him, he growled at me and knocked me down, I kicked him in the gut to get him off but he was too strong, I took one knife and plunged it into his shoulder, he back away.

I stood back till both were on the ground I shot another arrow and he jumped me when he transformed, wrapping his claws around my neck, I felt something burn, but ignored it as Derek threw him off of me.

i got up to see I was bleeding every where pretty much. Peter threw me out of the house onto the ground. Stiles and Jackson showed up and we lit peter on fire, I leaned on Alison as she held me up. Derek slashed his throat making him alpha, I pulled my jacket off and I turned to stiles.

"Gail! your bleeding badly," says Stiles as he ran towards me

"I-I'm f-f-fine," I choked out and collasped on the ground, all I heard was people screaming my name and then everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital room, I turned over to see Isaac holding my hand while he slept.

"I-I-Isaac?" I squeaked out

"mmm? Abs your awake!' he says shooting up

"Ya what happened?" I asked

"Scott says you went to go see Lydia, and got in a bad car crash," he says

"right car crash," I mummbled

"I'm so glad your ok," he says

"What happened to my car?" I asked

"in the shop for repairs," he says

"Ok good, thank you for being here," I whispered

"No thank you for giving me the opprotunity of being your date to the dance," he said shyly

"anytime," I yawned

"Hey there sweetie," says Melissa walking in

"Hi mom," I mummbled

"Isaac I'm afraid its time for you to go, visiting hours just ended," she says

"Alright I'll see you when I can," he says kissing my forehead

"Bye Isaac," I yawned again

"He's cute, he your boyfriend now?" she asked

"mmm, I'm not sure," I said thinking about it

"Well he should be," she laughed.

I closed my eyes and darkness took over my body again.

**~THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

When I woke up it was really quiet, I got out of bed, and went to the shower. As I ran my hand through my hair, I closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the water on my, as I ran my hands over my body, I felt every cut, and claw mark. I heard a loud scream and I snapped my eyes open and grabbed my towel, wrapping myself in it, I ran out the door to Lydia's room. They turned to me.

"Gail," says Stiles

I turned to him and hugged him even though I was wet, he pulled away and gave me a bag.

"These are for you, so I can take you home," he says smiling

I nodded my head and walked into the room with Melissa, she changed my bandages and let get dressed. I looked down to see a familiar jacket in there. I smiled and brought to my face smellilng Isaac's colonge on it. I walked out and Stiles and I headed to his Jeep. Scott showed up and then Alison, soon we were off driving down the road while Scott smelted her out.

"So which way Scooby doo?" I asked with a smirk

"Watch it short stop," he says smirking back

I glared and got out of the car when we got to the forest, we walked up to the hale house, why would Lydia's scent lead here?

"She came here? your sure?" says Stiles

"This is where the scent leads," says Scott

"alright but has Lydia ever been here?" asked Stiles

"Not with me," says Alison

I walked around with Stiles looking for anything that would help us as Stiles found a wire on the ground. BoobyTrap!

"Stiles don't..to late.

"Stiles?"

"Yaaa Budy?" asked Stiles

"next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it," said scott hanging upside down

"Noted,"

"Wait, wait, wiat someone is coming go!" he says

As the hunters left we were helpin Scott get down but he got it.

"coming?" he asked

"Right behind ya Scotty," I smirked

After we were done we got home, and I passed out on the bed, two hours later my alarm clock went off. I slid out of bed and into the shower. I came out in my Towel to see Scott already to go. I grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts, and a White tank top, slipped my black converse on. did my hair and makeup, hair was completely straighten and slipped Isaac's jacket on.

I grabbed my keys and parked in Jackass's parking spot, I slipped out and walked into the school.

"Good to have you back Gail," says stiles

"its good to be back," I smiled

"Well we have to hit the boys locker," says Scott walking off with Stiles

"Alright," I said skipping behind them and following them in the boys locker room

"What are you doing?" asked Stiles

"Followling you?" I said giving him an obvious look

I sat on the bench hiding from the coach, and stopped to see Isaac walk into the boys locker room, my smile grew larger and I ran over to him.

"h-hey what are you doing here?" he asked

"Well I got released from the doctors yesterday night," I said smiling

"I meant in here?" he says smiling

"Oh, uh Jacket," I said handing it to him

"Thanks Abs," he said with a small smile

"again with the black eye?" I asked

"y-y-ya its o-ok though," he stuttered out

"I hope your right," I pouted

He hugged me and I told hm I had to get back to Scott and Isaac. I walked over with the boys to talk to Jackass!

"Why should I care if Lydia takes a hike naked in the woods?" he asked

"Because we have really good thought she might you know be turning," says Scott

"turning?"

"Ya turning?"

"Into?"

"A unicorn what do you think dumbass," says Stiles

"well I think.. You know what I don't care what you think Jackass," I said walking away

I walked into the hallways and into my classroom, unfortunatly I had no one in this class, so I just doodled for the rest of the period. As soon as class was over I went with Scott at the funeral, At first I wasn't paying attention till someone showed up. I looked to see an old man, I know him, he was the one who killed my first werewolf friend! I felt anger rush through my body. Stiles showed up and I kept quiet, I felt myself, Scott and stiles being picked up to see The sheriff.

"The three of you unbelievable, pick up my tie," he says angry

"That's why we're the three musketeers," I said smiling at him

"I know i'm suppose to ask," says stiles

we all sat in the cop car, when they had a disturbance and something hit an ambualnce car. time to go, I looked at the boys and we snuck out of the car. That night Scott and I were looking for Lydia while Stiles stayed with his dad. some unknown werewolf started to attacking Scott and I knocked it off of him and he grabbed me.

'oh shit i'm in trouble'

"Abbi!" Yelled Scott

Bam! Scott knocked him off of me and we ran after him but he got caught and Derek held Scott back. I stared knowing what was going to happen. I felt tears sting my eyes, I remembered how he sliced my first werewolf friend in half, I closed my eyes and held on to Derek and Scott, but I could still here the slicing of the sword going through the body.

'This means war!'

**I hoped you guys liked it, the reviews I'm getting are great so keep them coming. the next chatper will be up soon, I have nothing to do today and I'm home a lone so this is what i'll be doing for a little bit till my mom gets home. so please review and stay tuned:)**


	5. A lot worse

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

"Gail! come on its time to get up," Says Scott knocking on my door

"Mm go away Scottie," I groaned sitting up

"You have an hour to get ready," he says walking away

I got up and walked over to my closet, I slipped on a pair of black Leggings, and a long white v-neck. I pulled my hair up into a side pony with a bright blue scrunchie holding it up. I slipped on a pair of white toms, put my black hoops in and did my makeup. walking down stairs I grabbed a water bottle and filled it up with oragne juice and grabbed a muffin. I got to school and met up with the boys.

"Good morning Boys!" I smiled

"Well someone's in a good mood," says Stiles

"Yep, now come on I have a free period and you guys have practice," I said pulling them along.

"Seriously though its not like its the last full moon I don't feel the same," says Scott

"wow is that the urge to main and kill people like me or Gail over here?" asked Stiles

"Well people are stupid Stiles so its ok right?" I asked

"Not helping," says stiles

"I swear I don't have the urge to main or kill you or her," says Scottie

"You know what you say that now, then the full moon comes up and the fangs and claws come out, and then theres a lot of screaming and howling and running everywhere," Says a freaked out Stiles

"You seriously need to chill bro," I sighed

"Its very stressful for me so yes we're still going to lock you up," says Stiles

"We're?" I asked

"ok fine, but I do think I'm in more control now since things are good with Allison," says Scott

"We're?" I asked again

"Ok I'm a where things are good with Allison," says stiles

"There really good," says Scott

"Hello We're?" I asked again

"thank you I know," says stiles

"I mean like Really good," he whispers

"Oh my god, I get it please just shut the hell up before I decide to main and kill myself," yelled Stiles

"Hello! We're?" I yelled

"Yes we're going to lock him up," he says

"ok do you have anything better then handcuffs this time?" asked Scotty

"ya much better," says stiles

"Uh should we really be doing this... The chain started to just fall from the locker...here?" I asked

The coach came over as everyone else was staring.

"Part of me wants to ask the other part is knowing could more disturbing then I could imagine, so I uh uh uh going to walk away," says the coach

"that's a good Idea coach," says Stiles

"Wait a minute Tate! what are you doing in the boys locker room?" he asked

"Uh well you see coach...uh" I stopped trying to think of something

"Out tate your not a guy," he says

"well coach about that, you see I went to the hospital a couple of days ago and I got a sex change from a vagina to a pe...Alright Tate you can stay!" he says walking off

"Thanks coach!" I yelled

"Nice one Gail," says Stiles

we bent down to pick up the chain and Scott's eyes change from wolf to normal, and he started to look around.

"you ok? Scott? asked Stiles

"there's another in here right now," says Scott

"Are you kidding me right now," I growled

"Another what?" asked Stiles

"Another unicorn Stiles a werewolf," I smacked him on the head.

I sat on the bench while stiles got Scott to be the goalie to figure out who it is, I sat back and watched, a number 14 flashed across my eyes and I looked up to see Isaac, I felt my heart increase, it did everytime he was around.

"why do you have to be so gorgeous," I whispered in awe

He turned around and looked at me, and smiled and went in line, I blinked a couple of times he couldn't hear me could he? no he's not the werewolf?

"Line it up make daddy proud!" yells coach

"Pedophile," I whispered

I got up and walked over to stiles and stood by him.

"So this was your big brillant plan buddy?" I asked

"Yep," he says smiling

Everytime Scott knocked the guy down I flinched and then it got awkward just watching him sniff them.

"Stilinski, Tate what the hell is wrong with your friend?" asked coach

"Uh he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close his jaw line is a little uneven," says stiles

"Huh interesting," he says walking off

"Pedophile!" I said again a little louder

"how much sugar did you have today?" asked stiles

"none why, well besides the energy drink," I said kinda bouncing.

All of a sudden Jackass sat out for some reason and then it was Isaac who. was. breathing. hard.. son of a bitch the guy I have the biggest crush on is a werewolf! They ran at each other and bam they were down even from where I was at I could see his eyes change color. I turned to see Stiles' dad with two other guys.

"Not good, not good at all," I said looking forward

I walked over to Scott and Stiles as the Sheriff and the other guys took Isaac to talk to him

"His father's dead, they think he was murdered," says Scott

My eyes widen I know Isaac he would kill someone not even his dad even if he beat him.

"Well are they saying he's a suspect?" asked stiles

"i'm not sure why?"

"they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours," says stiles

'Like over night?" asked scott

"What do you think?" I growled

Scott says that Isaac had the urage to main and kill, I waited out side the locker room and went to chem class with them, Jackass and Isaac were gone. we found out that Jackass was in the principles office cause he was neighbors with Isaac.

"we need to get to the principles room," says Stiles

"Leave that to me boys," I said smirking

I grabbed a piece of paper balled it up and stuck my gum on it and threw it at the back of his head and it stuck to his arm.

"who in the hell did that?" asked Harris

I pointed at Scott and stiles while they pointed at me, and that was how we got sent to the office. Stiles dad came out and stiles held up a magazine.

"Scott, Abigail," says sheriff

"Hi," I giggled

"Boys, young lady," we turned to Gerard

'son of a bitch could this day get any worse'

"Abigail Tate, high grades, Athletically pretty low Maybe you should try out for the cheer team," he says

I just nodded and blocked him out about what he was saying to the others, I hated this guy with a firey passion. We made Stiles take the detention and Scott and I ran out of the building to see The police car driving away with Isaac in the car looking back at us. I felt a pang in my heart just seeing him like this. Then Derek's car showed up.

"Get in," he says

"Your serious you did that that's your fault," says Scott

"Scott come one he needs are help," I pulled on his arm

"I know that now get in the car and help me," says Derek

"I have a better Idea I'm going to get a lawyer cause a laywer has a better chance before the moon goes up," says Scott

"Not when they do a real search of the house," says Derek

"Oh no," I whispered

"What do you mean?" asked Scott

"What ever Jackson said to them, what's in the house is worse," says Derek "A LOT WORSE"

I opened the car to let Scott in and got in the front, I looked out the window watching the houses go by. we got to the house and got in, "If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" asked Scott

"I don't know yet," says Derek

"then how do you know he's telling the truth?" asked Scott

"because I trust my sense, a combination of them not just your sense of smell," says Derek

we all stopped and Derek and I looked at Scott, So Derek so the whole lacross thing.

"You..saw the lacross thing today?" asked Scott

"Ya" he says

"did it look that bad?" asked Scott

"Ya," he says pulling Scott along

we walked down into the basement and I walked behind Scott and looked around this place freaked me out, we got to the freezer and when we opened it up, there were naile marks and poked wholes on the top, his father trapped him in there. I touched my arm where my scar was and backed away and ran out of the house and leaned against the car.

**Flashback**

_"I told you not to hang around those beast, they are trouble!" yelled my father_

_ "I'm sorry I just wanted to make new friends daddy," I cried_

_"Not with them got it," he says grabbing my arm_

_ "Why they didn't hurt me," i said_

_"Not with them," he says stabbing a knife in my arm_

_I screamed as blood came out of my arm, "I'm sorry please stop, let me go!" I screamed_

_ "Time to learn your lesson," he says pulling it out slowly and wrapping it up and yanking me into a room with no windows._

_"your in a timeout," he says _

_the door shut and I banged on the door all day trying to get out, but I couldn't_

**End of flashback**

My breathing became harder and I started to shake badly, I knew what it was like.

"Abby, Abby you ok?" asked Derek

"I-I-I'm fine," I stuttered

Stiles showed up and we got to the station and Derek and Stiles had this argument back and forth of why he should or shouldn't go in there and if he does what he's going to say. once we got in there we watched him flirt with the girl and we ran past her. walking in the back I looked around and found the guy when he came out of the room.

'oh uh we were just uh" stiles stopped and looked down at the wound in his leg. he grabbed Stiles and I and dragged us to the back.

we got dragged into the cell room and dropped us to the ground we looked at the broken cell and I looked up to see Isaac tackling the guy to the ground. Derek smashed the needle and Isaac went after stiles I got in the way and he growled at me.

"Isaac!" I yelled

He stared for a little and then went to attack but Derek growled and he went back to normal.

"Isaac," I gasped running to him

He flinched at first when I went to touch him and then he calmed down and I hugged him tightly.

"How did you do that?" asked Stiles

"I'm the alpha," says Derek

I helped Isaac up and I looked at Stiles.

"Go, I got this," he says

I nodded my head and got back to the front of the station and looked over at Derek and Isaac, as they were getting in the car. I sighed and got into the Jeep, and Stiles came out and took me home. I walked into the house and walked up stairs to see Scott Fast asleep, I opened my door and shut it. I slipped into my bathroom and showered and came out in just a long t-shirt and underwear and collasped on my bed.

'_this is just going to get harder and harder each day of my life'_


	6. Haven't lost you yet

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I sat on the ground watching Scott and Allison climb the wall, I sat on the ground by a girl name Erica.

"So Erica did you do the Chem homework?" I asked looking up at her

"not yet, but I will," she says quietly

"I haven't done it either, even when I do I swear harris is out to get Stiles, Scott and I," I said getting up

"I don't understand why he hates you," she says with a confused look on his face.

"Well it could be that I threw a paper ball with my gum on it at him," I said smirking

"that was pretty funny," she laughed

"ya it was," I laughed

"Tate! uh what's your name?" he asked Matt

"its matt," he says

"Ya you, get up there," says coach

I got strapped in and started to climb.

"So Abby have any plans later?" he asked

"Actually yes I do," I laughed

"Oh really?" he asked

"Ya I have a whole house to clean for my mother," I said climbing higher

"Well that's nice of you," he says smiling

"thanks, now excuse me I have a wall to climb," I laughed

climbing like an animal, and Bam! I won, I climbed back down and next up was Erica and Stiles.

Stiles got up there and down just like that and I stopped and remembered her telling me she was epilepic.

"Son of a bitch," I mummbled I got up and pushed Stiles out of the way and climbed up to her.

"Erica look at me," I said to her

she was shaking, but she did what I told her to, I let go of one hand and held it out to her.

"Take my hand, its ok I got you and so does the mat below us," I said

She kept taking her hand back but finally she gave it to me and I got her down, everyone started to laugh as she walked away.

"thats it, ALL OF YOU ARE A BUNCH OF SICK PATHETIC PEOPLE, I HOPE KARMA BITES YOU IN THE FREAKING ASS!" I yelled at all of them and walked out after her.

"Hey how are you?" I asked

"I'm ok, thank you for that you really didn't have to do that," she says

"wow dejavuh," I said smiling at her

"how?" she asked

"Isaac lahey, he came to my house at the begininning of the year and he gave me his jacket, and I told him he didn't have to and just felt like the same thing," I said smiling

"He was really sweet and quiet," she said smiling "were you two to a couple?"

"ya know I'm not sure, I would to be, but I haven't seen him so ya," I said looking around

"Hey I forgot something so I'll be back," she said walking out as everyone else came in.

every girl that walked in stared at me and walked to their lockers. something was wrong when Erica didn't come back after five minutes, I ran out and so did Scott and he caught her when she started to have a seizure.

"put her on her side," said Allison

Erica came around and we went to are other classes, lunch came around and I sat down by boyd.

"Good afternoon boyd," I smiled

"Hi Abby," he says with a small smiled

"what are you eating today?" I asked

"something that my mom made, a special surprise," he says

"looks good, I have school food," I said poking the jello

"is that even edible?" he asked

"I really don't think so," I laughed

I stopped to see two cheetah print heels come in and I looked up to see Erica, as she walked in and walked out. I blinked and looked over at the boys.

"Uh Boyd I got to go, so I see you tomorrow at lunch," i said getting up and running out with Scott and Stiles.

we got the front steps of the school and Erica get in with Derek, and they drove away. we walked back in to get the rest of my stuff.

"come on Gail come with us to go Ice skating," says Stiles

"I don't want to be the fifth wheel," I said turning to them

"why don't you go with uh uh Matt!" he chirped when matt walked by

"What?" he asked

"huh?" I asked

"Hey matt would you like to go Ice skating with Abigail, Allison, Lydia, Scott and I?" he asked

"Ya sure like a triple date?" he asked

"exactly!" yelled Stiles

"Sure I'll see you there," he said walking off.

I turned and punched stiles in the arm and walked off.

"what the hell was that for," he groaned

"You know what that was for go!" I yelled

I got home with Scott, I dressed in a pair of white leggings, a long black off the shoulder sweater.

"alright lets go and get this over with," I mummbled

when we got there Allison and Scott went to one end and Lydia and Stiles went the other way.

"So do you know how to skate?" asked Matt

"Ya," I smiled

"Same so if you fall I'll catch," he said smiling

"ya haha thanks," I faked laughed

we got out on the ice and started to skate around and all I could think about was if Isaac was ok and if Erica was ok, but mostly Isaac.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Matt

"Ya uh too many spins," I lied

"Ah maybe we should sit down," he says

"Ya," I mummbled

we sat there and all of a sudden Lydia started to scream and we finally got her to calm down and then we took them all home. once I entered my room, I laid on the bed and let darkness comsume me.

The next morning I got up and dressed in a black silk romper and white heels, I let my curly hair fall and drove to school, I was putting things in my locker, when Erica's reflection was in my mirror.

"Its good to see your all better," I said turning to her

"Mmm it is nice, now why don't you be a doll leave," she glared

"Um no, you don't scare me nor are you my enemy," I said walking off

"You'll regret that," she said walking off

"Mhm sure," I said sarcastically

I walked to lunch, but stop when I saw Boyd's table empty and Scott and Stiles coming towards me. Really Derek another one? I got Scott in my car and we drove to the ice rink. Scott tried to reason with Boyd but it didn't work.

"That really hurts Scott, "...if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus," Derek smirked, shrugging putting his arms behind him.

I looked straight into Isaac's eyes and felt my heart beat speed up and my breaths became short. He wore a leather jacket and dark jeans with a smirk on his face. Erica next to him with her outfit from today.

"Erica, how's life been for you since we've met?" Derek asked still fucking smirking.

"Hm, in a word, _transformative_," she said, bearing her teeth at us.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, other than that I'm great," he smirked, standing there as if he owned the place. His eyes met mine, and felt my heart beat speed up again.

"Okay hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said. Derek shrugged, smiling.

Scott was angry, while Isaac and Erica advanced.

"I mean fair for them," Scott said as he punched the ice and shifted, roaring.

Erica came to me and started to fight me, she went to punch me. but she missed me as I kicked her in the face and sent her flying. I felt someone grab me from behind and I looked to see Isaac holding me with a smirk on his face

"Isaac," I whispered

His smirk disappeared and he looked at me, he let me go and I looked up at him.

"Abs?" he asked

"Y.." I got smacked down by Erica

I groaned when my head made contact with the ice, I looked up to see Scott defeat Erica and Isaac and then Derek and him fought and Derek kicked his butt and walked away.

"Scott," I choked out crawling to him

"Hold on Abs I got you," he said trying to get up

he finally made it to me and got me out of there and we got to the Vet's place. I wasn't even listening to what was going on, Scott grabbed me and we hid and then came back out. Scott drove us home and I let darkenss once again comsume me, the last thing I could even comprehend was Isaac and his eyes.

'I hope I haven't lost you yet'


	7. Abomination

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I opened my eyes at the sound of my phone going off, I turned over and grabbed it.

"This better be good," I groaned

"Hey sorry to wake you princess but I need you to pick me up," he said with his voice shaky

"Sti? are you ok?" I asked sitting up pulling on leggings and a long t-shirt

"Y-ya just come pick me up at the car place please," he said before hanging up

I grabbed my keys and headed to the car place, to see police cars and a ambulance. I walked out and ran up to Stiles. I turned to see a dead body, but Stiles grabbed me and I got him in the car. I just stared at him waiting for him to breathe and to calm down.

"You ok?" I asked

"Ya I'm alright," he says shaking his hand

"Scott was right its not like him, its reptilian like, there was something about it," says Stiles

"What do you mean Sti?" I asked as I started to drive off

"You know how when you see a friend in a halloween mask, but all you can see is there eyes, and you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is?" says Stiles

"Are you saying you know who it is Stiles?" I asked

"No but i think it knew me," I nodded my head

I got Stiles home and drove back to my house, to see My mom home.

"What are you doing up?" she asked

"Stiles called me and asked if I could pick him up, his car is being in pounded," I said walking up the stairs

"Well you have four hours before you have to get ready for school," she says walking in her.

I collasped on my bed, looked up at my ceiling.

'_seeing someone in a halloween mask? it could be anyone we know, but could it be Lydia or Jackson? and then we have to deal with the three new werewolves, Boyd wants to be like Scott, but Erica she changed, and Isaac? are you still in there the one that I fell in lov- wait no I'm not in love am i?'_

"Hey Abs its time to oh hey your up," says Scott walking in

"Ya," I mummbled

"are you ok?" he asked

"Mhm, now please get out so I can get ready," I said getting up

Where did the four hours go, I shook my head and opened my closet.

"Here we go," I smirked and slipped on a jersey and that had a number 24 on the back of it, put my jacket on. I slipped on some jean shorts and put my converse on and walked out.

"Alright Scotty Lets go!" I yelled heading to my car

Once we got there I sat on the floor in front of Scott and Stiles as they talked.

"I'm so sorry about the other day, I'm trying, we'll get through this, Uh I know because I love you, I know you more then Oh My god, I.I can't you and Allison need to find a better way to communticate," says Stiles

"I was pretty amused by this," I giggled

"come on your the only one we can trust, is she coming to the game tonight?" asked Scott

"yes ok message complete," says Stiles

"guess who else is going to the game," I bragged pulling my jacket off showing his old jersey

"Hey Ya, team spirit over here," says Stiles "any ways tell me about your boss," says stiles

"He thinks Allison's family keeps some kind records of all the things they hunted like a book," says Scott

"Oh bro a beastiary," says Stiles

"That makes sense," I pipped in

"a what?" asked Scott

"a beastiary," says Stiles

"ha I think you mean bestiality," says Scott

"Nope I don't think he means that Scotty," I rolled my eyes

"your a creature of the night bro this is why I know these things," says Stiles

"alrigth we need this thing so we can find out what it is and who it is we need this bookm" says Stiles

we got up and went are different ways, I was on the floor in the middle of a hallway reviewing for a chem. I looked up as Stiles ran by me, and then he ran by me again, and then again and again.

**~THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

I sat on the bench with Stiles as we watched the game start, and I watched as another one of are players flew to the ground.

"Come on! is that even a teenager! I want to see a birth certificate" yelled the coach

"I really don't think so," I mummbled staring at the guy

"who or what is that genetic experiment going on?" asked the coach

"Eddie abominalwits Coach, they call him the Abomination," says stiles

"Oh that's cute," says Coach

"God can tonight get any colder?" I asked

"If you actually wore the jacket the right way then you wouldn't be so cold," he says

"I'm covering my arms that should be fine," I grumbled

I watched as Stiles walk away to look for the book, I sat there for a while and then I got up, and smacked right into Matt.

"Oh sorry," I said backing up

"its ok, you going somewhere?" he asked

"Uh I have to go talk to Lydia, she need my girl stuff," I said looking around.

"uh Oh! ok ya go for it," he says walking away

I ran past the cars and headed in and stopped to see Erica dragging Stiles, I quietly followed them to the pool and stood by his side.

"Oh there you are," says Stiles

"Sorry got caught up," I smirked

"Stiles, Abigail,"

"Derek," Stiles and I said at the same time

"What'd you see at the mechanics garage?" asked Derek

"several alarming evpa violations that I'm seriously thinking about reporting," says Stiles

I laughed but stopped when Derek popped the basketball, "Oh Kami," I whispered

"lets try that again," he says

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking, dark skin, skin patteren I think I actually saw scales, that enough, cause i have someone I really need to talk to, alright fine eyes are yellowish and slitty," says Stiles

I looked up and my eyes went wide and there it was, hissing at us, knocking Erica out. it scratched derek and we had to carry him but we slipped and fell in the water. I tried pulling him up by myself but I couldn't do it, Stiles came and helped me pull him up.

"do you see him?" asked stiles

"Nope," I said trying to breathe

"maybe it left," he said and then we heard a screetching sound

"Maybe not," said Derek "now can you get me out of here before I drowned"

"Drowning, did you notice the thing out there with razar sharp teeth?" asked Stiles

"Did you notice that i'm paralyzed from the next down in eight feet of water!" yelled Derek

"He has a point Sti," I said trying to hellp him stay up

we started to swim towards the cell phone but stopped, as we saw the creature and it was waiting for something. it tried to go in the water but it couldn't.

"ok I dont' think I can do this any longer," says Stiles

"Really you want to say that now, when you have girl who weighs about ninety five pounds and can barely keep him up and is struggling," I snapped at him.

"Sorry," he mummbled

"no,no,no don't even think about it," says Derek

"Can you just trust me for once?" asked Stiles

I started to breathe hard, as they fought about keeping each other up to save each other asses, Isaac I need you where are you! Stiles let go of Derek and I started to sink with him and I was trying really hard to bring him back up but my arms and legs were burning with pain.

I felt Stiles lift us back up and I looked at him but he just shook his head, we kept on trying to stay up and stiles started to move to hang on to something but he slipped and that's when we went under, I choked and everything went black.

**~THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

I choked up water, and the first thing I saw was bright blue eyes staring at me with concern.

"Isaac," I whispered

"Hey I'm here its ok," he says helping me up

"How'd you know?" I asked as he carried me

"Erica wasn't answering and neither was derek or Boyd, and then I had a sense you were in trouble," he says

"Well I'm glad you saved my life," I laughed

"Your welcome," he says

"Mhm where am I?" I asked looking around

"Derek's place," he says

"Oh ok," I said as he set me down on a bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"fine now, its good to see you," I whispered as I moved closer to him

"Ya I missed you two," he smirked

"Getting cocky are we?" I asked with a smirk

"Just a little," he says leaning in

"its good to have some cockiness," I said leaning in with him

"mhm,"

I could feel his breath on my lips and I felt his lips brush lightly against mine before there was a cough, I looked up to see Derek.

"Hey D," I said quietly

"don't forget you have school tomorrow here?" he says giving me a bag

"thanks," I said as I went to change into pj's I came back and Isaac was looking me up and down.

"you look great," he says with a smirk

"Awe your sweet," I giggled as he pulled me into his arms

I laid on his bed with the covers over him and me and felt him kiss my shoulder then my colarbone, then my neck and gave a light bite, making a moan esacpe from my lips. he moved his lips to my jawline, then to my lips and smashed his against mine. it wasn't gentle like are first kiss, more rough and wanting, and he started to suck and bite my lower lip that it made me moan against his lips.

his tongue slipped in, and fought for dominance, I felt his hands move down to my hips and gripped them tightly. He left my mouth and went straight to my neck, biting, sucking and licking a certain spot, I felt something hard against my thigh, I moved up and started to grind our hips, making the friction between us more heated.

"You know I never thought miss goodie toe shoes would be getting action," came Erica's voice

we stopped and I looked up to see her in the door way, I glared and so did Isaac.

"Erica leave now," he says with a glare

"fine but we can hear you guys," she said walking out

I watch as Isaac removed his shirt and pants and now only down to his boxers, he laid beside me in the bed. I curled up next to him, with my head on his chest.

"Goodnight isaac," I whispered before darkenss comsumed me again

**~THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

**Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this chater, the next one will be up tomorrow so please sit back and stay tune, and please don't forget to review and let me know what you think:)**


	8. Liked you since elementry school

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I turned over, to an empty side of the bed, I opened my eyes to see Isaac walk in with a smirk on his face.

"Well Good morning sunshine" he says

"Go away," I groaned covering myself up

"No can do you have school, plus you have to make a trip back to Scott's house," he says pulling the covers

"Ugh fine," I said turning so I was laying on my back

I watched his eyes roam over my body, his eyes stripping me of my close one by one, and his smirk grew. I smirked and arched my back to stretch, that was until I felt him above me kissing and sucking on my neck again.

"Mmm as much as I enjoy this, I have to go," I said flipping us over and walking out with his jacket on.

"Morning sleepy head," says Erica

"Morning Erica see ya at school," I said walking out

When I got to the house Mom was still gone but I could hear Scott in the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast brother," I said with a smirk leaning against the door frame

"pancakes, eggs except you get sick from eggs so none for you and bacon," he says looking up

"Mm yummy, welll i'm going to get dressed mind making me a plate thank you," I kissed his cheek and went to my room

I looked through my close and came across a short black skirt, and my white pumps and a dark pink tank top that showed some clevledge. I walked down after doing my hair which was up, and my makeup. I sat down ate breakfast with Scott and then we headed out.

I walked to my locker, switching books, one fell that I needed so I went to pick it up and my locker was slammed shut.

"Nice job Abigail your locker shuts on you, oh wait I think I got everything," I mummbled to myself.

"Still talking to yourself I see," I hear Isaac's voice

I look up and saw his cocky smile and chewing gum, I felt my heart skip a beat and I shook my head.

"Of course its you, I thought your a wanted fugitive?" I asked

"Not anymore thanks to Jackson," he whispers in my ear

I felt my heart beat speed up, he pulled away slowly, and kissed my neck wear two of his hickey's were.

"I have to get to class," I stuttered and walked to class

I turned behind me to see him watching me, and again stripping me of my clothes with his eyes.

I sat down in english class, and all of sudden here comes Isaac sitting right in front of me, I swallowed hard and turned to Scott. Stiles came running in to talk to him about it but he already knew. I couldn't even focus in English, and as soon it was over I got out of there in went to Drawing class.

I had my head phones in as I started to sketch what ever came to my mind and I had on my mind was werewolves and Isaac, plus this Kanima thing. I had to get a drink of water so I went out of class to get one and I was pulled into an empty classroom, I was pushed onto one of the tables and I looked to see Isaac smirking and kissed me. My heart sped up and I felt sparks just going everywhere. He gripped my hips bring them closer to his.

everything started to get heated up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to kiss him back twice as much. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, making me moan plus giving him access. As I let his tongue explore my mouth, I felt one of his hands move down my leg and up to my inner thigh, close to my now damp crotch. I felt his hand slowly rub against a sensitive bundle of nerves making me gring into his harden cock. He latched his lips to my neck, I moaned quietly as I felt his hips buck up into mine making us grind faster and harder, my breathing becoming harder and slower.

He finally slipped his finger into my wet core making me fly my head back. he started to go in and out of me slowly but started to pick up the pace, then adding a second finger.

"Isaac," I moaned as he bit down on my neck

He groaned feeling my walls clamping around his fingers, he finally removed his fingers stuck them in his mouth and watched me as he did it. I just wanted him to fuck me right here, but I had to get back to class. he set me down and kissed me on the lips, fixing his jacket that was on me and grabbed my hand and walked me to class.

I made sure I looked fine and walked into class and sat down and started to draw again. the bell rang and I got to chem class, and Scott looked at me like why do I smell like that, I shook my head and took a seat with Allison, I looked over to see Isaac staring at me with a kind smile this time.

"Eintstien once said two things are infinate, the universe and the human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe, I myself has encountered human stupidity,so the combat that plagues the ingnorance in my class, your going to combine first around of group experiments, lets see if two heads are better then one or in stilinski's case less then one," says Mr. Harris

"That's bullying," I mummbled under my breath

"What was that Ms. Tate?" asked Harris

"Nothing," I growled

"good now lets get started, Erica take the first station and start.." he stopped to see all the guys hands go up exvcept for Scott's stiles' and Isaac's. "I did'nt ask for volenteers so put your hormonal little hands down, start with Mr. McCall," he says "Alrigt now Ms. Tate you can...Again Hormonal hands down! start with Mr. Lahey,"

I sighed and got up from my seat and sat down by him, my heart still beating crazy.

"You alright there Abs?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"What do you think Izzy," I growled at him

"You enjoyed it didn't you, so don't be upset dollface," he says with a smug look.

My eyes widen as he said that out loud, I looked around and I had Erica's, Scott's, Stiles eyes on my with their mouths open.

"Just great," I mummbled putting my head on the table

"But Seriously Abs please becareful, with that thing out there I can't let you out of my sight," he says with conerned.

"Lahey I can take care of myself thank you," I glared at him

"Oh I know you can," he says slipping his hand up my thigh again.

"And switch!" says Harris

I got up and moved next to some guy, he was pretty much doing all the work, I looked forward and saw Isaac and Stiles together.

"son of bitch," I whispered

**NO ONE'S POV**

"You harm one perfect strawberry blonde on her head, or Gails perfect brown hair I will turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give to one of them as a birthday pressent,"' says stiles

"Really I never actually made it to her big invite birthday parties, did ask her out once though," says Isaac looking forward

"that was begininning to a heart felt story I'm going to pass," says stiles mixing the ingredients.

"first day of freshmen year," says Isaac

"You thought everything was going to be different for you in high school but she said no," says Stiles making funny faces

"she even laughed told come back when the bike I road to school had an engine not a chain," says Isaac turning his attention back to Stiles "Oh but Abs she gives me the time of day always had when we were younger and even now, see as she moaned my name last period in a empty classroom,"

"Ya right like she would actually do that," Stiles glared at him

"Turn around and look at her neck," he smirks

Stiles turned to Abigail as she looked up the jacket moved and showed three hickeys, she had a confused look on her face at first but when stiles made a face her eyes widen.

"told you, she's not like Lydia," he spat

"maybe you should write it in english class, channel all that negative engergy," says stiles

"Nah I was thinking about channeling it into killing her, I'm not really good at writing," says isaac

"And switch," says Harris

**~GAIL'S POV~**

when Stiles looked at me and went wide eye I knew Isaac said something, I glared and switched and moved next to some girl, I looked up when it was time and I noticed the toxine on the rock like thing that Lyida was about to eat, Scott yelled her name but he sat back and watched as she ate it. nothing happened, son of a fucking bitch, they were going to kill her.

I walked out of the class, and I got cornered by Stiles and Scott.

"Please tell it ain't true that you didn't have any sexual you know with him?" asked Stiles with a pleading look

"I uh, yes," I whispered the last part

"What was that?" asked Stiles

"I said yes!" I yelled "I'm sorry that the guy I have had feelings for since I moved likes me back and actually wants a relation.." 'wait does he want one or was it just part of his plan?'

I stared at the groudn trying to think about this, and I shoved past the boys and went straight to find Isaac, he was at his locker and I slammed it shut.

"Abs? Abigail are you ok?" he asked looking at me with a concerned look

"Yes..No..I don't know, what are we Isaac, do you even like me or is this part of Derek's plan?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"Abigail Lana Tate! I had the biggest crush on you since we were in elementry school, I could never stop thinking about you when you left, when you sent me letters about your life, I wanted to come to you. I could never stop thinking about our first kiss, You mean the world to me Abs, everything that went on today, is because I really like you," he confessed

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I smiled at him, he wasn't lying I know when he lies, I wrapped my arms around his neck and Kissed him passionatly this time was gentle not rough.

"Abs will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

My smile grew and I nodded my head and hugged him tightly.

"awe how cute, " says Erica sarcastically

"Isaac its time to go," she growled

I glared at her, and turend back to him, gave him a small smile and walked in the different direction. I walked out and headed to the house, seeing as I got a text from Stiles saying needed us now. I got there and went through the back.

"Hey I'm here where's Scott?" I asked

"I don't know but Allison is about to shoot one of them in the head," says Stiles

"Where's Isaac?" asked Allison

"What?" asked stiles looking through the window

Alliosn was through to the side, and Stiles was knocked to the ground, I turned around to see my boyfriend with glowling yellow eyes.

"Move out of the way Abigail," he growled

"I don't think so honey," I smirked

He glared at me and went to grab my arm but I dodged it and kicked his legs out from him, turned to Allison and nodded my head to go. I turned back around and Isaac pushed me into a wall, I kicked him in the gut but he caught my foot and knocked me on the ground with him on top of me.

"I'm stronger babe," he chuckles

"I'm faster darling," I growled knocking him off of me.

"Are you two flirting or something?" asked Stiles

"We're dating Stilinski," glared Isaac

"Since when?" Yelled Stiles

"After school," I said pushing Isaac away

He went to grab me again and Scott knocked him out and threw him and Erica out of the house. we all walked out and stared at Derek.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me scott, your not an omega your an alpha of your own pack, but you know you can't beat me," says Derek with a smile

"but I can hold you off till the cops get here," says Scott

We heard seirns and then hissing we backed up and looked at the roof to see the Kanima and when I turned Lydia came out.

"what the hell is going on!" she yells

'It was Jackson all this time?'

**Well I hoped you guys liked the chapter, the reivews are great keep them coming, stay tune till the next chapter becuase it will be up soon.**


	9. could it get any more complicated

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

"Go! Go! Go!" I screamed as Stiles drove

"I am going calm down!" he screamed back at me

"Never Now faster!" I yelled kicking his seat with my foot

"No backseat Driving!" he growled

He stopped the car in front of a gate and Scott got out of the car and ran off after it.

"Now what?" he aksed

"We go around!" I snapped

"Ok!"

we finally caught up to scottt and freaked him out.

"Sorry sorry, did you see where he went?" asked Stiles

"No I lost him," says Scott

"You lost him? how? he's scaly, dark colored and has a tail how can you lost that," I asked

"Abs not helping at the moment," says Stiles

"Oh shush you, you were thinking the same thing," I growled

"so you couldn't catch his scent?" asked Stiles

"I don't think he has one," says Scott

"Alright any clue where he's going?" I asked with a sigh

"to kill someone," he says

I glared at him for that remark, just making me want to kick his ass.

"ah that explains the claws, the fangs and all that good it makes perfect sense now," says Stiles

"What Scott I'm a hundred in forty seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, ok sarcasm is my only defense," says Stiles

"Just help me find it," says Scott

"Not it Jackass," I said to him

"I know, I know," stuttered Scott

"Alright but does he know that?" asked Stiles

"Good question but I don't think so," I said to stiles

we found Jackass and we went into the party, I looked up and noticed Danny, time to go inside boys, once we got inside I looked around in Awe.

"why do you all have to be gay men," my eyes widen and happy

"Dude everyone in here is a dude I think we're in a gay bar," says Scott

"man nothing gets past those teen werewolf senses," said stiles with sarcasm

I laughed at him and just kept on looking around.

"Do you have to wait outside?" asked Stiles

"What why would i?" I asked

"Well one you looking at all the gay guys that are hot," he says

"I can have a gay best friend," I pouted

"I'm going to find danny ok," I said walking off

When I found Danny it was too late, Jackson alreayd paralzyed him and several other guys. We got Jackson in the car and Stiles' dad showed up.

"Oh my god, oh my god could this get any worse?" asked Stiles

Jackson groaned

"that was a rhetorical question!" yelled Stiles

Stiles got out of his car to talk to his dad about what was going on and of course we had to lie to him. Jackson kept on moaning and Scott was about to punch him in the face.

"Wait!" I yelled

"What?" he asked

"I always wanted to do this," I grin and slammed my fist in his face knocking him back out.

"and how long have you wanted to do that?" he asked

"Since the day he stole that bag of lollie pops in fifth grade," I said with a smile

"Really?" he asked

"Yes really, plus for shoving Isaac earlier this year and calling him a grave digger," i growled

"We'll just take him to your house," says Stiles

"Not with my mom there," says Scott "We need to take him somewhere he won't be found and will be locked up,"

"I still say we just kill him," says Stiles

"Ya I agree with that," I grinned

"No," says scott

"You only want to kill him for the fifth grade where he stole your lollie pops," says Stiles

"See he gets it," I said smirking

Scott just rolled his eyes at us "I got an idea," says Stiles

"Does it involove breaking the law?" asked Scott

"by now don't you think that's a given," he say

"I was trying to be optimistic," say scott

"don't bother," says stiles

**~THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

We stood in the forest with a stolen cop car, I leaned against the tree waiting for something.

"Stiles! McCall! I'm going to kill you" he yelled

"Good thing he doesn't know about me," I laughed

They just glared at me, Scott and I decided we needed to go to school why Stiles watched Jackass. I walked through the doors after stopping at the house and getting freshen up. I walked to my locker opened it and put my stuff in it, I felt two strong hands wrap around my waist.

"Hello gorgeous," whispers Isaac

"Hi," I whispered as I turned around and hugged him

"no make up today? you look extra gorgeous," he says kissing my cheek

"Ya didn't have enough time to put any on," I laughed grabbing his hand

"ready to go to history?" I asked

"Well your in there so yeah," he says pulling me along

Half way through class, I couldn't even focus I was to worried on what would happen if they found Jackass, I looked over at Isaac seeing him take down notes, but I thought he already did that. I sighed and realized i haven't even started the notes.

"Gail?" asked Isaac

I turned to him and he handed me the notes with a sticky note on top of it

_you seem to have a lot on your mind so I did the notes - Isaac_

The bell rang and I hunged him tightly as we walked out of the school. I put my stuff in my locker and walked out front for lunch. Isaac sat on the grass with his lunch and I laid my head on his lap eating grapes.

"Abs are you ok?" he asked with a concerned look

"Ya I just have a lot on my mind with all this supernatural," I looked up at him with a small smile

"Everything will work out babe I promise," he whispered before giving me a kiss

After school, Isaac and I went are seperate ways saying he had to get to training with Derek. I got picked up by Stiles as they told me about how Jackson got away and it was time to tell Stiles' dad about the supernatural. when we walked in we were greeted with the sheriff, Jackson and his dad.

'this isn't good at all, could this day get anymore complicated'

**Well there ya guys go I know not a lot of Isaac and Abs moments just a small one the next one will be better, so stay tune and don't forget to review:)**


	10. In love

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

We stood in the office as I paced back and forth listneing to Allison on the phone.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then, he probably doesn't know that someone is controlling him," says Allison

"Or he doesn't remember," says Scott

"What if its the same as Lydia, when she took off in the hospital?" asked Stiles

"I don't know Stiles," I mummbled as I kept on pacing

"he would have to forget everything the murder,"

"Getting rid of the blood,"

"It did help with one thing the video, someone else helped him witht he video,"

"whoever is controlling him,"

"are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" asked allison

"He thinks that he still becoming a werewolf but being with Lydia delayed the whole thing," says Stiles

"That's bullshit right there," I growled

"so do we try and convince him he's not?" asked allison

"if it helps us figure out whose controlling him ya," says Scott

"do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" she asked

"What ya he'll talk to us right?" asked stiles

I rolled my eyes that them, they had to get a freaking restraining order, I had sat back and watched as they said the rules and they yelled at my brothers.

**~ISAAC'S POV~**

I walked behind Derek as we walked out of the train.

"So why do we need their help?" I asked

"because it's harder to kill then I thought and I still don't know who it is," says Derek

"and they do?" I asked, I stopped Abs was acting really funny the other day

"they might which is why I need one of you to get on their good side," He says

"Hmm Scott or Stiles, or better yet Isaac Abigail," says Erica with a smirk

"No way I'm using her Erica," I growled at her

"Why she's already wrapped around your finger she'll tell you anything if you seduce her," she glared

"Maybe because I actually like her maybe love," I snapped

"Look I don't care either one," says Derek

"You know the full moon is coming Derek," I warned him

"I'm aware of that," he says opening a chest

I rolled my eye, and watched as he pulled out chains and torture like stuff.

"My these look comfortable," Erica joked

"You said you were going to teach us how to change whenever we wanted," I said slidding my hands in my pockets

"there hasn't been time," he says

"but if you lock us up on the full moon, that means, that means your alone against the argents," I said kinda scared if I lost Derek he was like an older brother to me

"they haven't found us," he says walking off

"Yet! so how about we forget the Kanima," I snapped

"We can't! look there was something about the way gerard looked at it, he wasn't afraid at all, I don't know what he knows, or what he's planning but i'm sure about one thing we have to find it first," he says

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I let my natural curly hair fall, as I dressed in a flora dress that stopped mid thigh, I wore brown ankle boots. I opened my locker grabbed my books and shut my locker, I fetl two familiar hands wrap around me.

"Well good morning handsome," I giggled as he kissed my cheek

"you look beautiful," he whispers

I giggled and kissed him on the lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me up against the lockers. a simple kiss turned into a heated make out session, I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him, he slipped in and I held back the moan that wanted to come out my mouth. he gripped my hips circling his thumb over them.

"Abs! we need to talk," says stiles running up to me

I pulled back from Isaac and gave a cute pout that almost resembled a puppy, I giggled and looked at Stiles

"Ya Sti what's up?" I asked him

he gave me a look and and I sighed turning back to Isaac, he nodded his head and kissed my forehead before walking off to class or to find Erica.

"I need you to talk to Jackson, Scott won't let Allison do it and we have the restraining order," he says

"Fine," I said walking off

"You know where he is?' he asked

"Locker room," I said walking off.

I walked down there and bumped straight into Matt, "Oh sorry," I mumbled

"No its ok Abby, hey listen there's this rave coming up and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" he asked

"Oh um well you see, I actually have a boyfriend you should know him Isaac lahye," I said looking up

"Oh ya him, alright darn that's too bad," he says with a sad look

"Try um Allison ya she's boyfriendless," I said walking in the locker room away from him.

"Jackas.. I mean Jackson you in here we need to talk," I yelled

"in here," I hear him call from the showers

I walked over there and stopped to see him fully naked in front of me, I blinked and turned back.

"Um you might want to put some clothes on buddy," I said trying to get that image out of my head.

"did you want to talk about something?" he asked blocking me against the wall

"we can talk later," I stuttered

"lets talk now," he says

"I-I-I uh have to get to class," I tried walking away

"Oh no you don't you have perfect grades you can skip one class," he says shoving me back against the wall

I started to breathe hard, why did I sign up for this, I maybe a hunter's daughter but I'm not as strong as the supernatural, and I am so going to get chewed out later by Isaac for this.

"Are you ok your heart beat is beating fast," he says running his hand down my neck on my left breast.

"Jackson stop now!" I snapped at him

"You are very fiesty you know that," he says smirking

"I thought you wanted to talk," he says

"I changed my mind, I have to go," I said stumbling back

"you sure you looked stressed out, is it Isaac with him being a werewolf and you just being some dumb human, you know he has Erica too, she could give him anything he wanted," he says backing me up into another wall.

"He wouldn't do that, I don't care if he's a werewolf or if he's friends with Erica I know he wouldn't cheat on me," My heart beat was going twice as fast now.

What am I doing I know how to take someone down, come on Abs you got this, I flipped him over but he landed on top of me.

"Abby what are you doing here?" he asked getting off of me

he started to pull on some shorts and I looked over to see Scott walk in, he saw me curled up against the wall and got pissed off,

"Scott I'm fine!" I said getting up as they started to fight Jackson.

I just stood back, I didnt' know what to do and then they went flying through the door, I walked out to see Erica, Stiles Alliosn and here comes Harris.

"what is going on here," he says "McCall Jackson calm down?" he asked

I glared at him seriously, he was saying we had detention instead he gave it to everyone who was around, Scott, Stiles Erica, Jackson, Allison, and Matt and I. Three o'clock came around and I sat down in an empty table.

"I can't be in detention with these tools," says Jackson

"all these tools?" he asked

"Just us two," says Stiles

"fine you two over there with Ms. Tate," he says

I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes, I could them talking but it was just all mummbled. I looked to see Jackson was gone and Harris left, leaving us to stack the shelves, I stood with Erica putting the books away.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Ya i'm fine," I whispered

"Your lying what happened?" she asked

"He just said that Isaac would leave me for you, and just the whole thing with him being a werwolf and me being a human," I said putting a book away

"Hey Isaac likes you a lot, maybe even love, you two are perfect for each other," she says with smile

I went to walk over but stopped to see a book on the ground, and the ceiling started to shake and books toppled over. I heard scott call Erica's name I turned to her and back and there was Jackson in front of me, He grabbed me by the head and slammed my head into the book shelf, I fell to the ground and darkness comsumed me.

"Abs! Abby! Gail!" was the last thing I heard

**~ISAAC'S POV~**

I paced back and forth in Derek's place, Abigail hasn't been texting me back or answering my phone calls, and neither was Erica. I kept on pacing until Scott and Stiles brought in Erica who was having a seizure and a limp Abby.

"Abs!" I Yelled grabbing her from stiles

I held her closly and saw she had bruise marks on her arms and a nice head wound. Derek came out after dealing with Erica and he bandaged her head up and made sure she would be ok. I held her close and closed my eyes, I can't loose her, I love her. I blinked I loved her, I'm in love with Abigail Tate.

"Isaac?" I heard her whisper

"hey i'm here everything is ok," I rensure her

"Ok," she whispers

**well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it, so please review and let me know what you think, and stay tune for the next chapter:)**


	11. rave

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

"Look guys, I'm fine, seriously Deaton I'm peachy," I said as he checked my head.

"Yes well Scott says other wise," he said looking at me

"You were out for a whole day," says Scott with a worried expression "I'll be back,"

"What's he doing here?" I heard Scott ask

"I need him," says Derek

"I don't trust him," says Scott

"Ya well he doesn't trust you either," I hear Isaac's voice

"Ya well Derek doesn't care now where is this vet is he going to help us or not

My smile and I looked at Deaton to see if he was done with me, he nodded his head and I ran out of the back and jumped into Isaac's arms

"Hey there you are," he laughed

"Well that depends are you saving him or killing him?" asked Deaton coming from the back

"Saving/Killing him," said Derek and Scott at the same time

"saving him, Saving him," says Scott

We went to the back and I stood between Scott and Isaac, Isaac reached out to touch the bottles but Derek smacked his hand away.

"Watch what you touch," he growls

"Ya Isaac watch what you touch," I mocked

"so what are you some kind of witch?" he asked

I smacked my forward, and tried to stifle my laugh

"No I'm a vetinarian," he says "Unfortunatley I don't see anything that will stop jackson, or gets rid of parlizing toxin,"

"any other suggestions?" asked Derek

"What about an effictive offence?" asked Isaac

"We already tried that," says Derek "I nearly took its head off, and argent emptied a who gun load into him,"

"Has it shown any weaknesses," asked Deaton

"Can't go in water," I said looking up

"does that go for jackson as well?" he asked

"No he's captain of the swim team," says Scott

"So we're trying to catch two people a puppet and a puppeteer," he says holding a old coin thing.

"One killed the husband and the other had to take care of the wife do we know why?" he asked

"I don't think Jackson could do it, his mother died pregnat too and she probably murdered," says Scott "I think he couldn't let that happen to someone else,"

"How do we know its not part of the rules? the Kanima kills murders, if Jackson kills the wife the baby dies too," says Isaac

I blinked when did you become a dectective, but that could be true I mean there's a balance right?

"does that mean your father was a murder?" asked Scott

I smacked him upside the head and glared at him, as I tightened my grip on Isaac's hand.

"that wouldn't surprise me if he was," he says

"hold the book says their bonded right? what if the fear isn't coming from jackson but the master, what if something that effects the Kanima effects the master as well?" says Deaton

"meaning what?" Isaac and I asked

"Meaning we can catch them," says Scott "both of them"

**~ THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

I looked myself in the mirror one last time, I stole one of Isaac's plaid shirts he never wore and wore it as a dress (Plaid shirt was Dark blue and white) , I slipped on some white ankle boots and got in my car and got to school and drove up next to Stiles seeing he had Scott with him.

I looked myself in the mirror one last time in the car checking the gaze that was on the corner of my head. I got out and walked up to the boys.

"Morning guys," I smirked

"Good to see your well now," says Stiles

"Hey!" says matt "Either of you know why we're not getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it no one got hurt," says Stiles in a rude way

"I had a concussion," he says

"Well no one got serisously hurt, well you know what I mean," As I looked at him and then at my head.

"I was in the ER for six hours," he says

"ok you wann know the truth matt your little bump on the head is about this high on are problem s right now," yelled Stiles

I rolled my eyes as Scott asked him if he was ok, "Come on boys we have places to go and places to be," I yelled

I walked into the school, and smirked when I saw my boyfriend take a sniff around him and turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Well hello Gorgeous," he says giving me a swift kiss on the lips

"Hi, you ready to go to the boys locker room?" I asked

"Ya lets go," he smiled wrapping his arm around my waist

We walked into the boys locker room and I sat on one of the bench between Scott, Stiles and Isaac.

"Has anyone seen Jackson he miss morning practice!" yelled the coach "Stilinski! Jackson?"

"sorry coach I haven't seen since the last time I saw him," says Stiles

"w-w-when was that?" he asked

"The last time I saw him definatly time I saw him last," he says

I stared at him, with a very confused look on my face, that made no sense at all.

"Hey Danny, Danny tell Jackson no missing practice close to the championship ok?" says the coach

"Sure coach, sorry but I only got two for myself," says danny turning towards us

"well do you even have a date yet?" asked stiles

"I'm working on it," he says

I turned around and Isaac was pacing back and forth trying not to be rude it made giggle.

"ok ok here me out you give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstiance," says Stiles

Isaac rolled his eyes and grabbed them both by the back of their shirts.

"How do you two losers even survive?" he asked

"What are we suppose to do no one is selling tickets," says Scott

I watched Isaac smirk and his eyes focused on a guy with tickets and I blinked oh no I know that look.

"I...Wait here boys, and babe," he says walking away

"this isn't good," I whispered

I watched him beat the guy throwing him around and took the tickets handed two to the boys and grabbing my hand before kissing it and putting a ticket in it. wrapping his arm around my wait he smirked.

"enjoy the show," he had a smug look on his face that mad me laugh

"thanks," I whispered as we walked away

"Anything for you," He smiled and kissed my unhurt side temple

i walked into the girls locker room and changed into a pair a of short shorts and one of Isaac's jerseys and went out for fitness.

I was doing cardio around the track as the boys practiced for lacrosse. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Isaac as I ran. After school I headed home and told Isaac I would meet him there. I showered, straightened my hair, did a smokey eye and slipped on a black dress that was mid thigh, put my boots back on and walked out as I drove behind stiles.

They told me to go in side while they set up, when I went inside I looked around and soon felt Isaac's hand around me.

"You look very sexy," he growls

"Mm you look pretty good yourself," I kissed him

The songs were pretty face at the moment and seeing as Jackson wasn't here yet we could dance. we were dancing slowly but it got heated and I was flipped so my back was against his chest, I started to grind against his hips. I started to feel something hard against me and I flipped so I was facing him.

He slipped his hands down to my butt and lifted me up so I latched my legs around his hips. He started to suck and bite my bottom lip, making me moan into him. Scott came up to us told us he was here so we had to stop. we went behind a beam as Scott told him what to do.

"Stay here and wait till I come and get you alright?' he says

"but I can help," I whined

"No I don't want you to get hurt," he kissed my forehead and walked off with Erica, I Stared as they dirty danced against Jackson but he knocked them down and I ran infront of him.

"Jackson!" I yelled

He just slammed me against the wall, his hand around my neck, I looked up and Isaac put the needle in his neck as we walked off with him and put him in the room.

"I thought I told you that not to get involved," he says

"You can't stop me Isaac I'm involved in this," I glared at him

"Alright, fine you win," he says with a small smile.

We waited and finally stiles came in and freaked out when Erica was going to hurt him.

"You ok?' he asked

"Lets find out," says Isaac pulling out his claws and when to attaack but Jackass caught it and Isaac got his arm out.

"Ok no one ever does something like that again you hear me," says stiles

"I thought it was suppose to knock him out," I pipped up

"Ya well this is all that we're going to get," says Stiles

Jackson's eyes opened and looked at us, I hate to say it, it freaked me out. I back up against Isaac as he pulled me behind him.

"I'm right here, I'm right here with you," he says

"Jackson is that you?" he asked

"us, we're all here," he says

"Are you the one killing people?" I asked taking a step forward

"we're the ones killing murders,"

"So the people so far?"

"Deserved it,"

"See we got a rule book saying you only go after murders," says Stiles

"all me, they murdered me, they murdered!"

"What?" I asked

"they murdered me, THey murdered me," he kept on saying

"all right he needs more Kentimame," says stiles

"We don't have anymore," says Isaac holding the bottle up

"You used a whole bottle?" asked Stiles taking it

I backed up into Isaac more getting his attention and realized he was changed

"Ok everyone out, out now!" yelled stiles

Isaac pushed me in front of him, and shut the door behind us but he went through the wall, we went out to the front and Stiles stepped over the line, I looked at Isaac, and he gave me a ensure nod. I walked down and went to step over the line but smacked into a force field. I looked at Isaac, and then stiles and then Derek.

"What the helll?" I whispered with my eyes widen

"Scott," says derek

"What?" asked stiles

"Scott's dying stiles break it," Derek yelled

"ok!" he says

he broke the line and just like that I could get over, I looked at Stiles and then Isaac.

"Do you kn..Don't start I have no Idea," I said with my breathing getting harder

"Hey its ok we'll figure this out," says Isaac hugging me tightly

"Can you just take me home?" I asked him

"Ya," he whispered getting in my car and drove off.

we sat there in silence for half the way until I said something,

"I don't know why I couldn't cross over, I'm human right?" I said turning to him

"I'm not sure beautiful, but we'll figure this out," he says as we reached the house.

I got a text from derek saying he has Scott, and I had a text from mom saying she won't be home till tomorrow.

"will you stay with me?" I asked

"Uh ya," he smiled and led me to my room

once I was in there I went to the bathroom and changed and came out in a sprots bra and shorts. Isaac was in his boxers with no shirt on. I laid beside him in the bed and cuddled closer.

**~NO ONE'S POV~**

Isaac rolled on top of her and started to kiss her passionatly, Abby closed her eyes and let her lips move in sync with his. he moved from her lips to her neck. He bit, sucked and licked at a certain area that made her breath hitch in her throat. what Abby didn't know her eyes went from dark brown to solid bright green even covering the whites of her eyes. but once she blinked she was back to normal. Lets just say that night things got way more then heated then it normally does.

**well i hope you liked it, Abigail isn't human gasp what could she be dun dun dun, I didn't feel like writing the sex scene way too tire right now for that. I'm scared for next week's episode of teen wolf, I don't know who will die. so ya please review and let me know what you think.:)**


	12. I chose the right path

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I curled closer the the warmth of my pillow, something drapped over my shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly to see I was curled up against A shirtless, no i'm pretty sure he's naked since just had sex last night. I sat up slowly to check my room, and my eyes stopped on my bed my whole beding was ripped and teared apart.

"Abs! come back to bed," Isaac groaned

I turned over and looked at him, one eye open with his curly hair messed, so cute. I smiled and laid down next to him again. what time is? I turned my head to see it was eight in the morning, I groaned and snuggled closer to him.

Knock! Knock! "Abigail, I have to leave for work, could you go grocerie shopping for me?" asked mom

"Mm Ya!," I pipped up

"Alright bye don't make that boy stay in that bed all day honey," she giggled

My eyes popped open and I looked over at Isaac who just shrugged.

"Ok," I squeaked

"And she's gone," he says turning to his side.

"And I have to go grocerie shopping," I mummbled as I got out of bed.

"right now!" he whined

"Yep," I giggled as I pulled on Isaac's shirt on

I walked around the room and went to my closet and pulled a pair of pants out and grabbed some underwear.

"I'll be back," I winked opening my bathroom door

"Need company?" he smirked

"Not this time hun, I need to think," I smiled at him in a soft voice

getting in the warm shower, I closed my eyes thinking about everything that has happened.

I couldn't get through the mountain ash, am I not human? but I have been human my whole life and I know i'm not a werewolf. I know I'm going to be bombarded with questions, but even I don't know them. And then there was Isaac, being together for a week and we already had sex, but I've known him my whole life.

I know his biggest fear is, I know everything about him, Its like I have been in love...I love him? I do! I love him I have since we were little. I smiled and heard a knock on the door.

"Hey babe you've been in there for an hour," says Isaac with worry in his voice

"I uh I'm getting out," I said quickly grabbing the towel and wrapped myself in it.

I opened the door for him as he went to sit on the toliet seat till I was done. He watched me closely as I pulled all the clothes on. I slipped on some shoes, slipped my bra on and put a black tank top and grabbed Isaac's jacket. I walked over to him as he sat on the bed, I kissed him lightly on the lips. BAM! my door was slammed open to reveal Scott and Stiles.

"What the hell boys!" I yelled at them

"Your ride is waiting for you down stairs," spat Scott

Isaac and I looked out the window to see Derek waiting for him, well son of a bitch.

"I'll see you later," he whispers and kisses my forehead

he brushed past the boys and I watched him climb in Derek's car from the window. I turned back to the boys who were looking at my ripped up bed.

"I like it rough get out!" I screetched

they ran out quickly, I opened the door as they ran "Make me breakfast or go get groceries for your mom!" I yelled

**~ THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

"your kidding me right?" I said walking around my room

"No he literally has like a thousand pictures of you, and some are of you and Isaac and I'll tell you some are very not appropriate," says Allison

"What do you not a appropriate?" I asked getting scared

"Abs he has one of you naked, some in a towel, a couple of you and Isaac in an empty classroom getting really close if you catch my drift, and there was one of you two sleeping to each other which looked new," she says

I stopped in my tracks, I just had sex with Isaac last night. My heart beat started to beat faster, just thinking about it.

"Is that all?" I asked

"there are some of me too, but more of you," she says

"Ok please don't say anything to scott or stiles yet ok," I said looking the window

"alright, well I got to go see ya later," she says

"Ya bye," I hung up

'son of a bitch' I ran out of the house and drove to Derek's loft. I walked in to see Derek opening a chest.

"Ooo pretty," I said walking up

"Abs what are you doing here?" asked Isaac

"thought I stop by," I said nodding my head at Derek

He gave me a nod and went on with his buisness.

"what is that?" asked Isaac looking at the symbol on the chest that was also on derek's back

"its a triskile, spiral's mean different things, past present future, mother, father child," says Boyd

"Do you know what it means for me?" asked Derek

"Alpha beta omega?" he asked

"that's right, its a spiral it means we can all rise or fall to another, Beta's can become Alphas, but alphas can also become betas or even omegas," says Derek

"Like scott?" asked Isaac

"Scott's with us," says Derek

"Really where is he now?" Isaac asked looking around

"He's looking for Jackson," says Derek

"Well actually I sent him out to get grogercies and new beding," I said putting my hands on my hips

they all just stared at me like I was crazy but I just rolled my eyes as I leaned on Isaac.

"Don't worry he's not going to have it easy tonight either, none of us will," he says

"You get the price of power you get the abitlity to heal but tonight your going to want to kill anything you can find," says Derek

"good thing I had my period last week," says Erica

"Well this ones for you," he says holding up a very pleasent head piece

I forgot tonights the full moon, and it's also Lydia's party that i'm suppose to go to, I turned to Isaac and hugged him tightly. Do I tell him about matt now or later when I rip his head off. I shook my head and pulled away.

"I have to get ready for Lydia's party for tonight but I'll try to come by in the morning," I said quietly

"morning safer," he nodded his head

"alright well I have to go I lo-becareful," I corrected myself

"You too," he kisses my forehead

I got home and changed into a white dress that stopped mid thigh, I put on some ankle boots on. I started to walk down, but stopped when I heard something.

_"__watch your back, young one"_

_ "your starting to awake of what's inside you"_

I ran out of the house and got in my car, I drove off from the place I called home. As I got to the party there were so many people, but I guess this is normal it is Lydia. I got out of the car, and looked myself in the window of my car one last time. Walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Glad you could make it Tate," she says with a smile

"glad to be here," I laughed

I moved through the people and smashed right into the one person I did not want to see at all Matt!

"Hey Abigail how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine you?" I asked

"I'm great now that your here," he laughed

"Look Matt Allison told me about the pictures, and I have to say some of those are disturbing," I spoke up

"They aren't that bad,," he smiled

"you have pictures of Isaac and I fooling around in a class room, and When we had sex for the first time," I glared "And I don't want to know how you got them, but If you don't delete them or stop, I will have to report it,"

"Like they would know, I could hide them and they would never know, that first time should've been with me," he glared

I growled and punched him in the face and walked off, but got caught by Scott and Stiles.

"Hey where you going?" asked Stiles

"To get something to drink," I said shoving past them

**~ THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

I was on my fifth drink of punch, my head started to pound and I felt really dizzy.

"Abigail!," I heard Isaac's voice

I turned to see him with a pissed off look on his face.

"Isaac what are you doing here?" I gasped

"No one could ever love you Abs, I just used you, I never really liked you, I could have Erica, she puts out more then you do. who could love someone who doesn't even know what they are," he growls

"Isaac I...You selfish little brat!" said a familiar voice

I turned and there was my father and brother, I blinked and stepped back.

"how could you, you always went with the werewolves instead of your family, its time to pay the price honey," says Dad

I blinked again and I had my arm above a table and bam stabbed right into the scar, and Another Bam right into the scar on my back. Something bumped me and I fell into the water. I came back up and looked around, it was all an illusion, but something stung badly, I looked around me and all there was red water.

"Oh shit," I crawled out and saw my whtie dress was ruined and see through and bloodied

I ran back to the front grabbing my phone I had a text from Derek saying He needed help. I grabbed everything and ran to my car got in and drove to Derek's. Once I entered I ran to the entrance of the train car, and Derek was right there.

"Abs? your bleeding and soaking wet," he says while his eyes roamed over her body

"Tell you later, Isaac?" I asked

"Abs?" I heard him call

I ran in and his eyes went wide as he looked over my body.

"You bleeding! and your soaking wet what happened?" he asked

"Uh something in the drink at Lydia's party, I saw..." I stopped myself thinking back to what he said in the Illusion

"Abs what's wrong? what happened?" he askd

"There were Illusions of things you feared," I whispered

"what was it?" he asked

"You said that who could love someone who doesn't even know what they are, that you used me," I felt tears coming

"Abs, listen to me and listen carefully," he says "I love you with all my heart, I have been in love with you since we were kids, but never realized it till we started dating, I would never use you or go for someone else, Your all I want, and so what if we don't know what you are we'll figure it out,"

"Your in love with me?" I gapsed out

"Duh," he laughed

"I love you too," I laughed jumping on him

"Now what happened that made you do this?" he asked picking up a rag that was on the ground and pushing it to my back.

"I saw my dad and Brother, we never really got along, actually my whole family and I never did, well My mom and I sometimes did, but I once had a best friend who was a werewolf, my first friend since I moved from here and He was murdered right in front of me by my family and Gerard, I was punished by stabbing a knife into my arm and my back, the back was their symbol," I whispered

"Oh Abs, don't worry nothing will hurt you now," he says kissing my other shoulder

I closed my eyes, and just listened to our heart beats.

_"He's the one, don't let him slip away,"_

_"everything will make sense soon,"_

_ "Love is strong don't let it go,"_

I blinked and looked around again, what the hell is this, I shook my head. My phone started to go off, Scott.

"Hey sorry I left the party what's up?" I asked

"Matt, he's the master, come to stiles house now!" he yelled

"Ok, Ok i'm on my way," I said

"Matt's the master?" asked Isaac

"Yes, Isaac look After tonight there's something I need to tell you and I no your going to be angry, not at me but him but I can't tell you until this night is over ok, I promise I didn't do anything with him," I said in a serious tone

"Alright, just becareful love," he said with a smile

"I will, but first I'm going to borrow a shirt," I said as slipped out of my dress showing my short spandex shorts on and a bra. I Kissed him one last time and walked to his room, grabbing one of his white v-necks, and his leather jacket. I walked back and checked on Isaac as he watched the others, I turned and looked around.

'where was Derek?'

I shrugged maybe in his room or something, I walked out to my car and drove to Stiles house. I looked down at my arm, where the scar was.

'I chose the right path'

**tada that's the end of this chapter I hoped you liked it the next chapte will be up soon, so keep on the look out. Please review, your reviews are awesome :) **


	13. What am I?

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

"So this kid's a real killer?" asked Mr. Stilinski

"Yes," said Stiles

"No," says his dad

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Dad come on, everybody know's police find ways to conncet the victums to a murder ok, so all they have to do is look through the transcripts and figure out what class they all had in common," says stiles

"Ya except for the fact, rave promter Kara, wasn't in Harris class," says Dad

"maybe it wasn't Harris class, what about the swim team you were telling me about stiles?" I asked looking up

Stiles dad looked at him and he gave a hesistant laugh.

"Scott do you believe this?" he asked

"its really hard to explain how we know this but you just have to trust us, we know its matt," says Scott

"Ya he took harris car, he knew if a cop found tire tracks that they found at three murders and all three of them were in harris class that they would arrest him," says Stiles

"ok fine, I will allow remote the possibitly, give me a motive why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and the coach dead?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Stiles "are swim team sucks they haven't won in six years, ok fine we don't have a motive yet, I mean come on does Harris?"

"what do you want me do to?" he asked

"we need to look at the evidence," says Scott

"which is at the station where I No longer work," he says

"Trust me they'll let you in," says Stiles

"Trust you?" he asked

"uh trust Scott?" he asked

He just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trust Abs!" he snaps

"Now abigail I trust," he says

we got in the car and drove to the station, we got through the girl and got to the back. we looked up the securtiy phototage to see a back of a guys head, and he talked to scott's mom, Scott called his mom and she told him about him. we just got the guy, stiles went to the front to tell the gal.

"There's something else too," I said looking at the dad

"What?" he asked

"He um has photos of me that shouldn't be on a camera that are private," I said looking down

"photos like?" he asked

"Me with my boyfriend, and me at my house in a towel, and getting dressed?" I said

"Ok ya this guy is going to Jail," he says

"You never told us that," says Scott

"I never got the time to, Allison found the photos on his camera when she drove him home," I said

We told Scott's mom to come and when I turned around there was matt with a gun and he pushed stiles towards us.

"Matt, its Matt right, Matt I garentee that theres a solution that doens't involve a gun," says Papa stilinski

"You what is funny you say that, because I don't think you know how right you are," he says

"I know you don't want to hurt people," says Dad, I scoffed when he said that

"I actually I want to hurt a lot of people, you three weren't on the list, except you," he says pointing at me "You rejected me and punched me in the face,"

They all just stared at me and I shrugged I could deal with that.

"I could be persauded though like dialing someone like McCall is doing," he glared "That could defiantly get someone hurt, now everyone...Now!"

"come on," says the dad

He made Stiles Handcuff his dad in the cell, and made it really tight before grabbing me and pushing us back to the room to destroy the evidence, and stopped to see half the police people were killed by Jackson. Matt held the gun to me as Scott and Stiles destroyed the evidence.

"you know this didn't have to end this way if you just went with me and gave me a chance," he says moving one hand up my waist

"remove your hand now," I growled

"Fine whatever," he says removing it

"Deleted and we're done, ok so all the people you murdered killed you first what ever that means, we're good here right? we'll get my dad and go and you can continue the whole vengance thing and enjoy the Kanima," says stiles

"sounds like your mom's here McCall," says Matt with a smirk

"Matt don't do this, when she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave," says Scott

"I don't think so," he says Lifting the Gun to my head again

"Ok just don't hurt her," whispers stiles

"Now open the door," says Matt

When he did there was Derek My smile grew but then it fell once he fell to the ground.

"this is him, this is the one controlling him?" asked derek

"Well derek not everyone is lucky to be a big bad werewolf," he says "Oh ya that's right I learned a few things lately werewolves Kanimas hunters, its like a freaking halloween party every full moon, Except for you Abby, stiles what do you turn into?"

"a aboniminal snowman its more of a winter thing," Stiles said sarcastically and then Jackson slit the back of his neck and he fell to the ground.

"Bitch,"

"get him off of me now," gasped out Derek

"I don't know Derek you two make a pretty good pair," laughed Matt "It must kinda suck though having your power taken with just one cut,"

"I still have some teeth, how about you come a litttle closer and we find out," he says

"Ya bitch," squeaked Stiles

"Is that her?" he asked as a car pulled up

He told scott to do what he told him to do, but Stiles had to open his mouth and say don't trust him and of course matt chokes him with his boot.

"Matt stop! your killing him!" I screamed

"Shut up Abigail or you'll get it too," he glares

"Ok just let him go I'll do it," he says

Matt grabbed me and pushed scott out the door towards His mom.

"Mom," said scott

"You scared me where is every..." she stopped seeing Scott in front of her and Matt with a gun to my head

"Mom he promised he wouldn't hurt you," says Scott

"He right," says Matt aiming the gun at Scott and shooting him

"No!" i screamed with tears in my eyes

Scott's mom screaming and Stiles dad freaking out, I tried to break free but he had a good hold on me. He locked her in the cell and Mom tried to tell Matt scott wasn't ok and then he told them to shut and pushed Scott through the door holding me against him.

"I hate you I hope you know that," as he pushed towards scott

"I really don't care darling," he laughed

He yelled at us telling us he want the beastiary book, for an answer for him turning into the Kanima.

"Now I just want one more thing, a kiss from sweet abigail," he says smilng at me

"You've got to be..Ok ok," he said raising the gun to stiles

I walked closer to him, looked him in the eyes and kissed him, I closed my eyes tight and felt the tears in my eyes. BANG! My eyes widen and I fell on my ass, I looked down at my stomach.

"No!" yelled Scott

"Stiles! Scott! Abigail!" screamed Dad

"that wasn't good enough so there, go!" he said walking out with scott

"Gail! look at me," says Stiles

I turned to face him with one hand on my stomach and the other next to him, tears started to fall as the pain went through my body.

"Its ok Stiles, I'll be ok," I cried

"No your not your not like Derek and Scott," he said with tears in his eyes

"Stiles I don't even know what I am," I cried

"Abb your going to be ok I promise you," said Derek looking at me with worry in his eyes

"Ok," I whispered

I leaned back against a wall, trying to breathe, Isaac was so going to kill me for this. I sighed trying not to focus on the pain shooting through my body. What am i? or was it just me not pushing through because of Isaac and Erica? so many questions.

_"I gather these elements to cleanse any toxicity,_

_that may cloud my ability to be in the flow of this cycle_

_I relrease negativty in my fire_

_I release blockages to my earth_

_I clear my own air_

_and I purify my water_

_Wolf and human old signs of might_

_lend me your streagnth to me this night _

_send back the pain and be healed"_

I blinked as I open my eyes, and looked around, still bleeding in the station, I looked over at Derek who was trying to triger the healing process.

"Ok I got this, just breathe" I whispered

"I gather these elements to cleanse any toxicity,

that may cloud my ability to be in the flow of this cycle

I relrease negativty in my fire

I release blockages to my earth

I clear my own air

and I purify my water

Wolf and human old signs of might

lend me your streagnth to me this night

send back the pain and be healed"

I looked down and there was no wound anymore, My eyes widen as I crawled to stiles.

"what did you do?" asked Derek

"I'm not sure," I whispered

"well your healed up, so your not human," said Stiles

"Well no shit captain Obvious," I snapped

"Sorry glad your ok," he says

"Me too..what the," the lights went out and the alarms went off.

Scott came and knocked Jackson down and I looked at Scott, "Take Stiles and go,Go!" I yelled helping Derek up.

"I got this you go now," he says

"but, ok fine, be safe," I said running out

I ran around the corner and right into Matt, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Your alive? how? guess it doens't matter," he smirks and pushes me up against a wall

**~NO ONE'S POV~**

Matt pushed up against a wall and started to kiss her roughly as she tried to push away from him.

"You mine now," he growls

"No I"m not," she snaps back

SLAP! Matt slapped her across the face, when she eyes met his again they weren't brown they were solid black, with no whties of the eyes showing again. Matt backed away slowly and she just watched him, like she was ready to pounce on him.

"Abigail!" said Derek as he was coming around the corner

She blinked and Matt ran off, her eyes went back to normal and she just looked around the place like she didn't know what happened.

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV~**

Once he slapped me it was like Something took a hold of me and everything went dark but then I heard Derek call for me and I blinked and Matt ran off, my face stung and Derek came right in front of me.

"You ok? what just happened?" he asked

"I'm ok, and I don't know," I said shaking like crazy

He pulled me against him and we heard Scott and Gerard talking, like they were working together, I could feel derek getting pissed off, I looked at him and he just nodded his head for me to go. I ran out to my car and drove back to the house. Once I got home I ran to my room and shut the door, my breathing became hard and I slid on the floor up against a wall.

'What am i?'

**dun dun dun, I hoped you guys like it and for you guys who are just now reading this story, I am home alone with nothing to do but this so just stay tune because I will be updating all day, please don't for get to review cuz the reviews so far are awesome :) so sit back and stay tune :)**


	14. can't lose you

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

"The feeling of being violated, knowing that some kid who was out of his mid made this fake relationship between us, holding hands, kissing...Having sex, Ya it freaks me the way out knowing someone has seen me naked besides my own boyfriend, which I haven't been able to tell him yet about those pictures, I know he would go off the wall and be far from angry," I said with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around me.

"but that's not that's bugging you is it?" she asked

"I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore, these past two weeks, I just can't shake it. I feel like when my family was alive they kept something from me, the truth, and again its because of that Isaac and I have been kinda...apart, he knows I need my space, just like I know he needs his. I feel like I really can't talk to my friends...Scottt has his own issues, Stiles does, Lydia does, and so does Allison with her mom being dead and all."

"You and Lydia are friends?" she asked

"I don't know, I mean I never saw her one over the years since the whole lollie pop time but hanging out with her isn't that bad, its always nice having girlfriends in your life, I mean yes Scott and Stiles are the best but, there are times where they don't understand or way protective,"

"Abigail lets talk about you?"

"I...I'm fine, besides the not sleeping, the jumpyness here and there, the feeling of bad going to happen twenty four seven, I'm great," I whispered

'_besides the fact I don't know how I healed or even the black out I had with matt, I felt the same way with Isaac are first time but when he kissed me on the lips everything came back to me'_

**~ THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

I threw on some shorts and Isaac's long sleeved shirt he left at my house, I opened my window and sat out on the roof. I looked out at the cresent moon, I stared and stared and everything went black.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Abigails eyes shined white completely white nothing else, she stared at the moon, as the air blew around her hair.

_"We're here when you need us,"_

_"we'll meet soon enough,"_

_ "everything will be clear soon,"_

**ABIGAILS POV**

I blinked and looked around, it happened again, My breath became shakey and I crawled back inside my room and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes as I tried to fall alseep, but I couldn't, I looked at my calender and saw a day circled my birthday, it came in a couple of days.

"Abs?' called Scott

"Mhm?" I asked

"wanna come with me to work?" he asked

"Sure," I said getting up and throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a long white shirt, I slipped my converse on and walked out to the car with Scott he decided to drive today. I sat on one of the counters watching the dog closely as it looked at me with pain in its eyes. there was a dinging sound from the front of the place.

"would you mind seeing who that is?" asked Deaton

Scott started to walk to the entrance when all the dogs started to freak out, I looked at the both of them. they walked to the entranced and Deaton walked through while Scott stayed back.

"Its ok Isaac, were open," says Derek

My heart stopped we haven't talked in a couple of days so when he came back he looked at me and I got up and hugged him tightly I closed my eyes taking in his colonge, I wanted to cry, but something stopped me to, it was like something was wrong with him. I pulled back but he kept one of his hands on my waist as we watched them injected the dog with something.

"Why does it smell like that?" he asked

Deaton and Scott both chuckled

"What?" he asked

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago, one day he could tell which animals were getting better and which...were not," says Deaton

"he's not getting better is he?" Isaac asked with pain in his voice

He just shook his head no and I felt pain in my heart, they weren't the only ones who could tell which one's were sick and not, it was a feeling.

"is it cancer?" he asked

"austosarcoma, has a very distict sent doesn't it?" says Deaton

I looked up at Isaac I knew he was sad and tears in his eyes were there but didn't fall, he licked his lips and Deaton called him over.

"I know your well aware of your new abilities can do for you, improve strength, speed, and healing, ever wonder what it could do for others?" he asked

we all looked at each other, and I sighed healing, now there's something I'm familiar with.

"Give me your hand, go on," he says placeing isaac's hand on the dog

I watched as black stuff went up his arm into his veins and I smiled, he was taking some of his pain away.

"What did I do," he whispered

"you took some of his pain away," I said with a small smile

"Only a little bit, but sometimes a little can make quite a difference," says Deaton

Isaac pulled his hand up to his nose and smelled it, he started to cry which made me cry just watching.

"its ok I cried the first time too," says Scott

He gave a small laugh as he cried watching the dog start moving again. I smiled and pet the dog, nature, living things it made me happy. As Deaton took care of the dog I sat on the table while Scott took care of the stuff, I watched Isaac closely.

"their leaving tonight during the game," says Isaac

"so why are you telling me this?" Scott asked

I felt a pang in my heart, your going with them aren't you? but that would mean..

"I'm not telling you I'm asking you?" says Isaac "I'm asking you for your advice,"

"from me why?" asked Scott

"because I trust you," he says

"why?" asked scott

"Because you always seemed to do the right thing," he says

"I usually have no Idea what I'm doing, actually I never know what i'm doing," says scott

"hm you wanna let me know what your doing right now?" Isaac asked

"i'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean, I have too many people here who need me," he says

"well I guess that makes me lucky cause, I don't have anyone so," he says

I felt my heart break into a million pieces, he had me! I sat there in shock staring at the ground

"Your going to go with them?" I squeaked out

"Ya, Ya I think I will," he says looking at me

I looked down again, hold the tears Abs don't let him see you cry, if you love someone let them go.

"Good luck with the game Scott," he says

"Uh thanks but I'm not going either, i can't think about playing some meaningless game right now," says Scott looking the other way

"you weren't at practice last week were you?" asked Isaac

"No I skipped why?" asked scott

"you didn't hear?" he asked

"Hear what?" he asked

"Jackson was there," he says

"what do you mean there as if nothing... nothing had happen," Isaac interrupted

"that means, the game tonight,' scott stuttered

"Ya he's playing," he said before walking out

I sat there staring at the ground, I lookd to see Scotts shoes in front of me, I looked up and at him.

"Go, Go talk to him," he says

I smiled and ran out of there throught he front door.

"ISAAC!" I yelled his name

He turned towards me and stared

"You have me! You always had me if no one else you had me all the way," I said walking towards him

"I know but you don't need me, your strong on your own," he says

"I'm stronger with you by my side, I thought we were together?" I asked

"We are," he says

"then how is this going to work if you leave this town and I stay here?" I asked

"I..don't know," he says looking down

"You said you would help me find out what's wrong with me, what I am," I cried

"You have scott and stiles even derek," he says looking at me

"but they aren't you Isaac, I love you! you are my past present and I would hope future," I said taking another step forward

"I..I love you I do but I can't protect you like they can, I'm not as strong as them, you can don't need me," he says walking up to me

"Fine, go, I know ifyou love someone you have to let them go, and one day they return to you," I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I'll try to keep in contact ok, I love you Abigail but I can't stay here, i'm sorry," he says kissing my forehead and walking off

"ISAAC!" I yelled again

he turned and I ran at him wrapping my arms around his neck and smashing my lips on top of his. It was full of passion and pain, our mouths were in sync with each other, as I sucked on his bottom lip he forced his tongue into my mouth fight for dominance. after seemed like hours we seperated, he lowered me to the ground kissed me one last time and walked off. I stared after him as he left and I walked back into the vet clinic.

That night I wore one of Isaac's jersey, even though he wasn't there, I needed to feel like he was right now. I sat on the bench in the boys locker room, as coach gave his big long speech, I walked over to Isaac's locker and stuck a piece of paper in it.

All the guys got rallyed up and got out onto the field, I sat by scott and stiles with my leg shaking. I got up and went to talk to mom and papa Stilinski.

"Hi, glad to see your all better," I smiled weakly

"Thank you Abby I'm you kids are ok," he says with a smile

I nodded my head and turend to mom, "I Love you, you may not be my real mom but I sure look like you, and you make a great mom, so I'm glad to call you mom," I smiled and hugged her tightly

"Awe honey what brought this on?" she asked

"N-Nothing," I smiled and walked back to the bench to see stiles get on the field

"what is he doing?' I asked

"He's playing," says Scott

" , That's One of my brothers out on that field people, he's actually playing," I yelled and jumped up and down.

"Good to see you smile," says Scott

"thanks, I still miss him," I said looking down

"I know, I know," he said hugging me.

Scott started to nit his eye brows together and I looked at him with a concerned look.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"Gerard he's threatening you guys" he says

"that bastard is going to get it soon," I growled

the whistle blew and I watch stiles and BAM, BAM, AND BAM! he got knocked down.

"Come on Stiles you got this!" I yelled

"Sit down McCall," says Coach as Scott tried to get up

"But coach we're dying out there," he says

"I'm well aware of that now sit," says coach walking off

"dumb coach not the smartess is he," I growled glaring at him

THUMP! I turned around and there was my boyfriend, in his lacrosse outfit getting ready to play.

"You came to help" says Scott

"I came to win," he says with a smirk

"I thougth you were leaving?' he asked

"I have something important here, that needs me," he smiles at me lifting the piece of paper.

**~~ NO ONE'S POV~**

Isaac lifted the paper up, as Scott and Abigail looked at it, Scott with a weird look on his face and a smile on Abigails.

it read

_I will love you forever and always, when we're apart we will always be together, I love you - your girlfriend_

**~ ABIGIAL'S POV ~**

we all turned are heads to Gerard, as we glared at him intently.

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asked

"No not right now its pretty much make sure Jackson doens't kill anyone," says Scott

"well that might be easier if you actually in the game," says Isaac raising an eyebrow "we have to make it so coach doens't have a choice but to put you in,"

"how are we going to do that he has a bench full of guys to play on the field," says Scott

"can you do it without putting someone in the hospital?" asked Scott

"I can try," says Isaac

"Go get him babe," I giggled

"How about a good luck kiss," he smirked and kissed without even given an answer

He pulled away and got out on the field, sigh i'm so head of heels for him. I giggled while Scott just gave me a weird look.

"Shut up Scotty," i growled

I watched as Isaac got on the field and gave his team player a smile an evil one at that too. whistle blew guy caught the ball and BAM! Isaac knocked him down.

"Lahey!" yelled the coach

I laughed at the coach, there was no stopping him now. whistle blew again and BAM! number 32 was down and out. Whistle again and One, Two and Three people were knocked out of the game.

"That's right Baby you get them!" I screamed

"Lahey! seriously what the hell is your problem?" asked the coach

Isaac just raised his hands up and shrugged with a smirk on his face and then winked at me. the whistle blew again and once Isaac knocked one more down he got knocked down too, by none other then Jackson.

"No!" I yelped running to him

"its not broken but I can't move it, I think jackson nicked me because I can feel it spreading," he says in between gasp

I got up and walked off with him, I didn't want to leave his side not like this. we got in the back and I sat down by his side running my hand through his hair.

"Hey i'm ok," he says looking at me

"I didn't say anything," I said with worry written all over my face

"Its written all over your face, plus I can tell when your in pain," he says

"I'm glad you came back," I laughed

"I told you I have something..well someone important to me here and that is you, i love you," he says

"And I love you," I whsipered leaning down giving him a kiss

"Well would you look at this boys looks like we have a pair of lovers," says Gerards voice

I turned around and two of his guys grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, I flinched and looked at Isaac.

"Isaac," I cried seeing him crawl away

"Well romoe looks like its your time to die, then its her turn, Abigail just like your old friend who we killed huh?" he asked

My eyes grew large and I felt anger grow inside, that was when everything went black.

**~ NO ONE'S POV ~**

Both men were thrown into the lockers, Gerard and Isaac looked at Abigail and her eyes were completely black no white in them, her arms were tattooed with a line that spiraled up her arms and legs, Veins growing underneath her eyes and swirl to her cheekbones.

"Leave him alone," she growled

"Well looks like you aren't human now are you," laughed Gerard

"Abs?" asked Isaac not believing what was before him

She looked at him, but and bigger guy knocked her against the lockers and her head made contact with it too, when she looked up her eyes were back to normal and every tattoo was gone.

"Ow!' she whined

"Maybe you two should die together," said the guy and threw her past gerard to Isaac

"Hey I got you," says Isaac

"what happened?" she asked

"You don't remeber?" he asked

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

"Remember what?" I asked looking at him

"Uh nevermind," he says trying to lift us

I try my best help him up to lean against the sink

"this would have been such more poetic if it was half time," he says dragging the sword on the floor

Isaac propped himself against the sink and held me behind him so he would take the full blown.

"and you ms Abigail you are just like the ancestors of your family," laughed Gerard

I just stared back at him what was he talking about, I stopped to see scott and Isaac and I smirked. Scott started to take care of the big guy and Gerard escaped from us.

"Where is he?" asked Scott

"I don't know," i said looking around

Scott ran out and I turned back to Isaac, he was looking me over like a hundred times.

"Ok what!" i snapped

"Abs, did you black out?" he asked

"I uh..." I stopped and remembered being held and then I was on the ground and the other two guys were knocked out. i nodded my head and rubbed my arm.

"Your eyes were solid black, and you had tattoos up and down your arms and legs and veins running down your eyes," he says

My eyes widen and I back away and leaned against the lockers, he stepped closer to me, but I shook my head no.

"I'll be out on the field, I love you no matter what," he says kissing my head

he left me there and my breathing was still kinda hard but was going normal, I slid to the ground, what am i! this isn't fair and I think I scared my own boyfriend by the look on his face. I shook my head and walked out to the field to see people surrounding someone, I ran and stopped beside Isaac and Scott. I looked down to see a injured Jackson, oh no.

"where's my son, where's stiles!" yells Papa stilinski

"Stiles?' I asked my voice shaky

I looked around and noticed one of my best friends, my brother is missing. Oh stiles please be ok, please, I can't loose you.

**well there you guys go, I hoped you liked, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter, please review your reviews make me happy, stay tune for the next one:) **


	15. fairytale

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

Isaac's arm wrapped around my waist as I tried to hold back my tears, we were standing in front of Stiles Dad.

"Ok so I have to go meet with a medical examiner with what happened with Jackson, I have apb out on stiles, his jeep is still in the parking lot which means...awe hell I don't even know what that means...if he answers his phone or if he answers his emails, if either of you see him...We'll call you," interrupted Isaac

The tears fell down my face, I swear to go if Gerard hurts him in any way I will kick his fucking ass.

"Look he might be freaked out from all the attention he's getting, we'll find him," says Scott

"Ya, I'll see ya ok," he says walking off

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Isaac's chest as I cried, this hurt to much.

"McCall, we need you on the team ok, you know I can't put you in the field next season if you don't get your grades up," says Coach

"ya I know coach," Scott says

"I mean i-i-i Know I yell a lot, but its not like i hate you guys, well I kinda hate greenberg, but that's different that's greenberg. I'm just saying we...I need you on the team get your grades back up," says coach

"I will," says Scotty "is that everyone?'

Isaac got up and looked around and listened to see if everyone left.

"I think so," says Isaac

I turned to Scott and there went Stiles locker as he ripped it off.

"your going to find him by scent?" he asked

"Ya we both are," says Scott handing him a shoe

I grimaced, that was just gross why would you hand anyone a shoe to sniff.

"how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" asked Isaac

I tried to hold back my laughter but stopped to see Derek standing in front of us,

"We need to talk," says Derek

"All of us," says Peter

"Oh my Fucking god you have to be kidding me," I growled

"Oh shit, what the hell is this?' asked Scott

"You know I thought the same thing, when I saw you too talking to gerard at the sherrif's station," says Derek

"Ok hold on he threatened to kill my mom and Abigail and I had to get close to him what was I suppose to do," says Scott

"I'm going to go with Scott on this have you seen his mom she's gorgeous, and lets not talk about Abigail she's breathtaking," says Peter

"Shut up!" Derek, Scott and I growled

"who is he?" Isaac asked

"that's Peter Derek's uncle a little while back he tried to kill us all, and we lit him on fire and Derek slashed his throat," says Scott

"Hi," says Peter

"Good to know," says Isaac

"how is he alive?" I growled

"short version he knows how to stop Jackson maybe even save him," says Derek

"Well that's very helpful but except Jackson's dead," says Isaac

"What? asked Derek

"Ya Jackson's death just happened on the field," says Scott

"ok why isn't one taking this as good news?" asked Isaac looking at Derek and Peter

"because if jackson is dead, it didn't just happen gerard wanted it to happen," says Peter

"But why?" I asked taking a step forward

"Well that's exactly why we need to find out princess," Peter grins "and something tells me the window open of opportunity is closing quickly,"

"Don't call me princess!" I growled

**~ THE THIRD MUSKETEER ~**

Entering the old Hale house, Scott told me that they found Stiles which made me feel way better.

"I told you I looked everywhere," growled Derek as Peter kept on looking

"You didn't look here," says Peter as he pulled a suit case out of the stairs

"what is that a book?" asked Peter

"No its a laptop what century do you live in?" asked Peter

"the anceint times," I giggled

Derek glared at me, but I kept on laughing while Peter chuckled.

"and this is why princess has always been my favorite," says Peter

"I told you not to call me princess," I growled

"Nope," he laughed

"A few days after the come I transfered everything we had, the argents aren't the only ones to have records," says Peter

Scotts phone went off and it was mom saying something was going on with Jackson at the hospital and we had to go now.

"Here," says Derek giving me the keys

"yes!" I squeaked

Everyone got in and we drove off and headed to the hospital.

"Your not aloud to drive his car again," said Isaac a little freaked out from my driving.

"Oh shush you I drive perfectly fine," I huffed

"Scott?" he asked

"Uh..lets get inside," scott says

"Just rude," I pouted

"come on darling," Isaac laughed pushing me through

we got to the back with mom and she showed us Jackson and was wrapped in his liquid stuff.

"what's happening to him?" asked Scott

"I thought you were going to tell me is it bad?" asked mom

"Doesn't look good," says Isaac

Jackass moved and Isaac grabbed me and pulled me back with him.

"Um mom could you zip it up please?" asked Scott

Mom and I looked at him like are you kidding me? she huffed and started to zip it.

"Mom! zip,zip mom zip zip," scott repeated

she finally zipped it all the way up and Scott called Derek as I leaned against Isaac looking at the bag, we heard a screetching sound coming from scott's phone and we looked at him.

"too the car," says Scott

Isaac nodded his head and helped scott car him outside to the car I followed behind them.

"you sure you got it?" I asked

"Yes now stop asking," says Scott

"fine," I muttered.

They were trying to hurry and PLOP! scott dropped his part on the ground, I laughed at their faces and then Chris showed up and he said he was going to help us out and we had to take his car. We drove to the abaonded ware house and got out.

"I think he finally stopped moving," says Isaac

"where's derek?" asked Chris

we all looked down the ally way and there was derek on all fours running at us and did a flip and looked up at us.

"show off," I muttered

Isaac chuckled at me and kissed my temple which made me smile up at him.

"I'm here for Jackson not you," says Chris

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting," says Derek "get him inside,"

we got Jackass inside the building and I leaned against the car for a little bit but, Derek and Scott started to argue about saving him, but we were past that now well that's what derek says.

"No he wouldn't do that, if Jackson is a dog that's going rabid my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live," says Chris

I stepped over Jackson and stood by Isaac, he put his arm around me protectivly.

"Of course not anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead," says Gerard

Derek went to kill him but Jackson woke up and stabbed Derek and threw him as he got up.

"Well done to the last Scott, like the concern friend you are, you brought jackson to Derek to save him, you just didn't realize, you were also bringing derek to me," says Gerard

I was pushed out of the way and Isaac took a an arrow to the chest and fell to the ground.

"No!" I yelled and turned to see Allison hide behind a pillar

"Allison?" asked Scott

We picked Isaac up and pulled him away from the battle, We pulled the arrow out and Isaac put me behind him before transforming into his werewolf side. I stood back and watched as they atttacked Jackass, they were getting their butts kicked and Derek was lasting longer, but he got knocked down. I looked over at Isaac as Allison stabbed him in the front and then the back and he fell to the ground. something in me snapped again.

**~ NO ONE'S POV ~**

Abigails eyes went completely black and veins came out underneath her eyes, her tattoos appeared on her arms and legs. she ran forward and punched Allison in the face knocking her back. Allison's eyes widen looking at Abs, her nails started to grow a little bit longer then usual and had a point.

Allison went to attack her again and Abs slashed her cheek with her nails, and she made a screetching sound.

"ABIGAIL!" yelled Isaac

Abby stopped as everyone around her stared at her in fear and horror of what was happening to their friend. Jackson popped out of know where and stabbed her in the stomach and her eyes went back to normal and she fell to the ground.

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

I gasped when I came back, and fell to the ground to see blood seeping through my shirt. I looked up to see Jackson holding Allison by the neck.

"Not yet sweetheart," says Gerard

"What are you doing?" she asked  
"he doing what he came here to do," says Scott

"Then you know," says Gerard

"what's he talking about?" she asked

Scott realized it outside the hospital when he threatened mom, he could smell it? oh he was dying.

"He's dying," said Isaac crawling towards me

"I am have been for a while now, unfortunatly science doesn't have a cure yet for cancer yet but the supernatural does," says Gerard

Scott grabbed Derek and made him open his mouth he was going to give Gerard the bite, but then he would become more powerful.

"Scott don't," I gasped out

I stopped and stared as he got the bite, he started to bleed from the arm, that wasn't normal at all. he pulled out his pills and I realized Scott tricked him and had a plan this whole time. I looked down to see my wound healed up. guess saying that incantation in my head worked.

"Mountain ash!" yelled Gerard

He started to puking out black stuff from his mouth it came from his eyes and ears too and it was really disgusting.

"why didn't you tell me?" asked Derek

"You may be an alpha but you aren't my alpha," says Scotty

I hugged Isaac tightly, and snuggled into him more, it was almost over. I looked over as Gerard started to move, "Kill them, Kill them all!" he yelled

Allison knocked him in the face and Stiles Jeep rammed right through the door and slammed right into Jackass.

"Did I get him?" asked Stiles

I laughed and so did Scott, I looked up as Jackass jumped on the jeep and they scrambled out of the car and Stiles ran to us but Lydia stopped and pulled out a key. Jackson stopped from attacking and stared at it. I got up with Isaac and he held my hand as we watched him transform half way back to human, he took the key and looked at Lydia. Jackson backed up from her and held out his hands and Derek and Peter stabbed him from the front and the back.

they pulled out of him and lydia caught him from collasping on the ground.

"do you? do you still?" he asked

"I do, I do still love you," cried Lydia

I hugged Isaac as he kissed my head as we watched her set him down, I felt tears in my eyes.

"where's gerard?" asked Allison

"He won't get to far," says Chris

Isaac started to pull me with him, but we heard nails scratching on the floor and turned into a werewolf.

"Oh my god, he turned," I whispered

I turned my head to Stiles and Scott and smiled at them and looked back at Isaac, he gave me a smile and nodded his head. I walked over to them and hugged them tightly, them hugged me back, and as we pulled away Stiles started to go near her but we stopped him.

"He scratched my jeep," says Stiles walking to his car

**~ THE THIRD MUSKETEER~**

I sat on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the moon, I sighed This isn't going to be easy at all. Not knowing what you are is hard to take in, knowing what I will be will be even harder. I think I might actually have to leave here to figure it out on my own.

"Abigail?" I heard Isaac

I turned and smiled at him, he was wearing a white v-neck and dark jeans. He walked over and sat by me.

"Its all over," he whispers staring at the moon.

"Not completely," I sighed

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I need to find out what I am," I looked at him

"Ya, you shocked your friends big time," he says with a smile

"I know," I sighed

I leaned my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I love you Abigail Tate, Wer're gonna find out what you are and we'll get through it," he said softly

"And I love you Isaac, and thank you," I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Come on time to get back," he says helping me up

"Ok," I smiled

He then threw me over his shoulder and spun me around, I screamed and laughed.

"Isaac Lahey put me down now," I squeaked

"Not a chance babe," he laughed running towards the car

I slid down the front of him and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue grazed my bottom lips and I granted him access, He shoved his tongue in making me moan. His hands slipped down to my legs lifting them and I wrapped them around his waist. I pulled back needing air and he started to attack my neck.

"Isaac, we. really.. need. to. get. home," I gasped

he lowered me down and gave me a toothy grin, I laughed and shoved him away. I got in the passenger seat as Isaac got in the car. I grabbed his hand as we drove off to my house.

I feel like I'm living the life of a fairy tail, and i'm ok with that

**Well there you guys I hoped you liked it the next chapter is a special chater so I hope you like it. please review because your reveiws are awesome :) stay tune!**


	16. birthday

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I looked myself in the mirror making sure everything looked good, I slipped my sandles on went to the bathroom to put on some lip gloss. I know, I know it'll come off later but whatever I like my scented and tastely banana lip gloss.

"Gail! come on we're going to be late!" yelled Scott

"I'm coming calm your werewolf ass down," I laughed opening the door

"Wow you look beautiful," Scott smiled

"Awe thanks now come on we're going to be late," I laugh running down the stairs

Scott Drove us to the Beacon hills Cliff where everyone was waiting. I looked down at my light pink dress that poofed out a little with my white sandles. when we got to the spot I saw everyone was there and I smiled like the cheshire cat. Before I could even get out of the car Isaac opened the door and picked up bridal style.

"The birhtday Girl has arrived!" he yelled

"Isaac, put me down," I laughed

he set me down kissing my lips and stepping back as he licked his lips and then smirked

"Banana yum," he said licking his lips over again

"Alright no more kisses for you Lahey," says Stiles pulling me away

"Stiles slow down," I laughed as he set me on top of the table

Derek came over and smiled softly and hugged me tightly and whispered

"Happy birthday Abigail I'm proud of you,"

"Awe look at that Soulwolf has a soft side afte all, how cute," Stiles cooed

"Stiles you might want to run," says Scott

Stiles looked up and Derek glared at him and ran at him as Stiles Screamed like a girl and ran off. I laughed but stopped when Peter stepped in front of me.

"Happy birthday princess," he said holding out a little silver box

"thanks Peter but I thought I told you not to call me princess," I glared

"Just open the present," rolled his eyes

"No not before we do cake!" yelled Stiles as he ran up to

"Ok well lets dig into the cake, because I love cake!" I yelled

All my boys laughed as I pouted, what I loved cake, it was like laying on a cloud.

"Happy birthday to, happy birthday to, happy birthday dear Abs, Happy birthday toooo you," they sang well besides Derek and Peter

I looked around looking at each one, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Derek, Peter, Lydia and Jackass, and allison. I'm still not happy with Allison but whatever, and Jackass he kinda changed so we're ok but I still call him Jackass. I wished Erica and Boyd were here but they ran for it.

Peter cut the cake and I held two pieces for Isaac and I, I went to hand it to him but she smashed in my face, I gasped and threw the other one but it hit Stiles. lets just say eating Cake became cake throwing.

"Good thing I brought towels," says Lydia

I laughed as she gave me one and then handed me a present, this one was from Lydia and Jackass. I opened it to reveal a gift card to any store I wantd. I smiled and hugged her tightly and then grabbed the next one, Stiles, I laughed and opened it, there was a miniture chubaka from Star wars and a picture of him, Scott and Derek? Scott gave me a picture of Isaac? and a cute bracelet. Derek gave me a pair of keys, and my eyes widen. they just laughed and Peter got me a bracelet too which was leather. Allison got me a cute dress. Isaac came forward with a bouque of flowers, a long box when I opened it there was a heart shapped locket.

there was a engraving on the outside it said.

_forever and always_

I felt tears in my eyes and I hugged him tightly, he kissed my head and pulled back, he then took the pictures and put them in there. I now got it and laughed. it finally got late and Jackass and Lydia had to go, Jackass had a plane to catch since he was going to London and Lydia had to let him go. Derek and Peter left next and Scott drove with Stiles and Isaac got in my new car and we drove back to the house.

Scott went back to Stiles house and mom was working till the next day so Isaac and I had the whole house to ourselves. Isaac picked me up bridal style and headed up the stairs to my room.

He set me down and pulled his lips down on mine and forced his tongue in my mouth making me moan. He lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he attacked my neck as I started to grind against him. He growled and bucked his hips up and threw me on the bed.

Lets just say things got really heated up and when I woke up the next morning I was really sore.

**I hoped you liked it, I didn't feel like writing a sex scene so I just kinda ended it like that. please review and let me know what you think. epilogue is up next and then the next story will be up so watch out guys :)**


	17. epilogue: Long summer

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

"I'm fine babe, I'll be back before you know it," I sighed as I walked through the grasslands

"**I just want to make sure you'll be ok by yourself?" **says Isaac

"I'm going to be surround by loads of Nymphs Isaac I think I will be ok," I stopped walking and leaned on a tree

"**Ya but you just found out you were a Nymph a week ago,"** He whined

"I Know and I'm still pissed off that Scott let some girl in the house to talk to me the day after my birthday," I growled

**flashback**

_I curled closer to Isaac, as the sun came through my window._

_ "Lady Tate?" says voice_

_Isaac and I snap our heads up at the sound of a unfamiliar voice, I looked at this girl long blue hair with a werid looking dress on and no shoes._

_"Scott!" I yelled_

_ "Sorry she said she has something to tell you," he poked his head in_

_"and you couldn't give me a warning?" I said holding the blanket up to my chest_

_ "I'll let you get dressed my lady," she says walking out_

_"My lady?" asked Isaac_

_ "Don't start," I growled picking up his shirt and slipped it on and grabbing a new pair of underwear. Isaac pulled on his boxers and pants and I called her back in. I sat on the bed as she stood in front of me._

_"My lady seeing as you just turned 16 and your powers have awakened it is time for you to learn how to control and learn the other steps," she says_

_ "steps? awaken? hold up what am i?" I asked_

_"Your a Nymph of course my lady," she says Causually_

_ "A-a-a Nymph ok well that explains a lot," I sat there stunned_

_"You need to come with me to portland," she says_

_ "Portland? Portland, Oregan?"_

_"yes the rest of us are waiting for your arrival," she says_

_ "rest of you?" asked Isaac_

_"Yes there are more of us, when we felt another awaken we located her to here," she says_

_ "Ok so i'm suppose to go back with you to figure out my powers and the steps, and leave them here?" I asked_

_"Yes my lady," she says_

_ "Please stop with the my lady my name is Abigail or Gail or abs," I sighed_

_"Abs she's right you can't have anymore blackouts like last night in the middle of our.." he stopped when I looked down_

_that's right I blackouted and my eyes went competely green from what Isaac told me._

_ "Alright fine you win, when do we leave? I asked_

_"Tomorrow," she says smiling_

_ "Tomorrow? ok, ok got it," I sighed _

**End of flashback**

**flashback**

_"I'm going to miss you so much," I said hugging Scott and Stiles_

_ "We'll miss you too," they said in unison_

_I turned to Derek and smiled as he gave me a small hug and pushed me towards Isaac._

_"I guess this is goodbye for now," I said looking down_

_ "Not goodbye, we'll keep in contact as much we can," he says kissing my head_

_"I love you, and I wish I didn't have to leave," I felt the tears come on_

_ "I love you too, but abs you have to go, I'll be fine here," he says hugging me tightly _

_he pulled back and kissed me on the lips, I kissed him back but I pulled away after a minute I couldn't change my mind now. I got in the car and drove off with Tatia._

**End of flashback**

"Look I got to go or i'm going to be late, I love you and I'll call you tonight," I said almost to my destination

**"Alright good luck, I love you too," he says before haning up**

Well here goes nothing, a four month vaca in the woods trying to figure my powers out and control them and not black out. this is going to be one long summer.

**and there's the epilogue I hoped you liked it, I'll let you know when the next story is up, please review and let me know what you think and thank you for reviewing their great :)**


	18. New story is posted!

_**Hey guys the second story you all have been waiting for is up and ready to go its called NYMPH, I hope you enjoy it, I so glad you enjoyed the third musketeer now I hope you love the second part of it call Nymph. thanks for all the reviews now lets review for the new story, thanks guys love you all, hugs and kisses!**_


End file.
